TTYAFOSNBRFMR
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: I'm sure all you Transformer fans have an idea of what would happen if you were brought into the their world. Well my spark siblings have their versions, and this is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**J: Thanks to some light encouragement and my own curiosity I've decided to post my own version of events if myself and my two spark siblings were brought into the Transformer's world. My brother's version is 'Bridge to Nowhere' and my sister's version is 'Transfan Mania: The Rewrite.' Try reading all three and seeing which one is more to your liking :)**

**OH! And a nice change of events is that this fanfiction is actually going to have a BETA! YAAY! Thanks to Khalthar for giving this and future chapters a once over!**

DISCLAIMER: HASBRO OWNS TRANSFORMERS.

**P.S. I never really intended to post this so chapters are going to be random lengthed.**

* * *

><p>'Night spark sisters.' Alexis Delas Alas sent this to both his non biologically related sisters. They were really two females that lives in different regions of the world that he had gotten to know through the internet thanks to their shared passion for the enterprise of Transformers. He lived in the Philippines roughly twelve hours ahead of them both, so his 1pm was their 1am. Through their very strange but happily accepted spiritual spark bond Alex felt contentment and fatigue from both girls.<p>

It was one of his lucky days, his sister didn't need to work that day so he was able to leave the house and not worry about her kids or his father for a couple hours. This gave him an opportunity to take a well needed walk around town. The sun was out, a pleasant breeze was blowing and the people traffic was usually pretty slim. Alex was what some might call a drift walker, he would be aware of his surroundings but still let his mind wander everywhere in daydreams. Most of his daydreams circling around a certain Cybertronian femme known as Arcee. His thoughts trailed off to thus named femme putting a dorky smile on his face.

He turned down a smaller street that rarely actually had cars go down it, there wasn't a single person in sight and a sudden chill down Alex's back broke him from his daydream of washing Arcee's alt-mode. It was a chill he'd gotten from his oldest spark sister's constant paranoia, being connected through a bond often sent traits to those connected. The paranoia he'd developed was a lot more sensitive and not as easily triggered as his sister's, having been saved from a surprise attack one of his friends had tried to pull on him before Alex paid attention to the feeling. He casually increased the length of his strides and stretched his arms above his head in the process of the false stretch he cast a glance over his shoulder. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of something quickly taking cover behind a bush and tree. His senses heightened from adrenaline he looked straight ahead but paid attention to any sound coming from behind.

A faint rustle of leaves was his cue of his stalker. He knew it wasn't one of his friends, when it came to stealth they epically failed. His pace got just a bit quicker, up ahead he knew there was a small alley turn off that he could use to his advantage. Alex didn't like to run from things if he felt he had a chance, with the person following him he figured he had a 50-50 chance of taking them down. _'As long as it actually is a person…And there's more of Jenna's influence…Or is that Mina?…Both, definitely both.' _Shaking his head at how crazy it could be to differentiate between his own emotions and his spark siblings' he went just a bit faster after catching the faint 'click, click' of something metal touching the concrete.

The alley came up and he took the turn, spinning around in a solid defensive stance Alex waited for his stalker to come into sight. A minute, then two passed and still there came no sound of an approaching figure. Starting to wonder if it wasn't his own imagination he took a step forward and froze, from behind the sound of something lethal began to power up, it was the noise often heard in movies from a futurist gun. Heart beating erratically Alex slowly turned around, the weapon that had been charged was launched and a net made of a strange rubber material was cast over him. His sight was blocked of what had captured him and worse yet, the material was coated in chloroform.


	2. Chapter 2

**J: Okay, so I have a lot of this fanfiction written already and will post a new chapter every day until I get caught up. Hope you readers enjoy the constant updating! **

**For Mina's version look for LynxbyLynx' 'Transfan Mania: Rewrite'**

**For Alex's version look it under my stories called 'Bridge to No Where.'**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, HASBRO DOES.

* * *

><p>In Petal, Mississippi a female teen sat upright in her bed. Her dreamless sleep had abruptly been filled with dread and fear. This alone sent Mina Hall's mind racing with questions as she hopped out of bed. She bit her nails and tapped her foot impatiently while her piece of crap computer took it's sweet time booting up and letting her on the internet. The first thing she felt compelled to do was email her spark brother, she didn't think about what she was typing and just let her fingers hit the keys. The message she ended up sending read <strong>'WHAT THE PIT HAPPENED?'<strong>

Finally registering the message Mina's heart lodged in her throat, waves of fear were coming through her bond with her elder spark sister Jenna. Scrolling down the page a bit she clicked on the chat and glared at her computer to cooperate. It logged her in immediately, greeting her with a pop up window from Jenna.

Jenna: Did you feel it too?

Mina: Feel what? Alex's end suddenly going numb or your panic attack?

Jenna: -.- Will take that as a yes. What do you think happened?

Mina: How the pit should I know sis? You've got the stronger bond with him, I was hoping you could tell me!

Jenna: Hmmm…What I'm getting is this euphoric sense, almost like he's high or something. But right before that I was having a really vivid dream.

Mina: Oh Primus, what messed up vision do we get to decipher this time?

Jenna: Nothing. There's nothing to decipher from it. It wasn't a jarbled mess of different things, it was like I was watching whatever Alex was seeing. I know it was him because the height perspective was ridiculous and the location was totally foreign to me.

Mina: Sooo…You were piggy backing in his brain?

Jenna: More or less.

Mina:…You're not allowed to do that with me without permission, I can already tell it would feel weird.

Jenna: Noted.

Mina: So what did you see during your little ride in the brain of our spark brother?…Keep all Arcee knowledge to yourself because I REALLY don't need to know.

Jenna: He was being followed by something, and it was definitely some THING. Not a person.

Mina: And I am officially freaked out now. But do continue I'll try to refrain from joining you in the mental panic attack.

Jenna: You know sometimes I have to wonder what I would do without your unique sense of humour. ANYWAYS. Alex turned down an alley to try and jump the thing, but it never showed up and then everything went black and I woke up feeling like Alex got shot with a tranquilizer. Any ideas or comments?

Mina: Uh…Nope. Sounded freaky though, and I can feel that you're serious about it which just freaks me out more.

Jenna: He hasn't replied Mina D: Its been close to fifteen minutes since I sent him a text and he hasn't replied, he ALWAYS replies this late at night…afternoon for him. I'm really starting to worry.

Mina: And I'm trying to get through to him sis but whatever got him must have doped him up too or something. Its like feeling through soup mixed with fraggin concrete!

Jenna: "sigh" It's really late, even with that scare I'm still exhausted. We should try and get back to sleep and attempt to reach him in the morning when we're wide awake…Okay…When I'M wide awake, you're the insomnia after all.

Mina: "Salutes." Don't worry sis, I'll keep trying for a bit longer. You get back to sleep.

Jenna: If I can, I'll be worried and paranoid for hours!

Mina: I'll just send you all my fatigue :D

Jenna:…Wait until I get back to my bed, last thing I need is for Tony to find me passed out on the floor :P

Mina: I dunno, the floor can be quite comfortable.

Jenna: So I've heard from both you and Alex. Alright I'll go back into recharge but promise me something?

Mina: Sure.

Jenna: Just don't try anything…stupid.

Mina:…That's a big promise to keep, I'll see what I can do.

Jenna: Sis. I mean it.

Mina: Okay okay! Nothing stupid. Promise.

Jenna: Thank you. Talk to you tomorrow, and hopefully we'll hear from Alex. Love you sis.

Mina: Love you too. Try not to stress too much.

Jenna's status changed to offline and Mina sighed, even though she told her not to worry she was overly concerned herself. She still hadn't gotten an email from Alex and her bond to Alex was practically dead. Any feels she looked for or sent were met with a void of nothing, which was something she'd never encountered before. Looking out her window she saw that there was a full moon and the sky was perfectly clear. With it being summer a little journey outside wouldn't be a bad idea. _'Would taking a stroll outside be considered something stupid?…Nah, I'm just going to walk around my yard, no harm in that since I know where everything is.' _

More or less entirely awake going outside would be a good way to relax. Changing out of her night shirt and into a comfortable pair of jeans, a purple T-shirt and a black zip up hoodie, last but not least was her beloved Decepticon wrist band. Sneaking through the halls and down the steps to the door was rather easy since all of her family were heavy sleepers, even though she was an insomniac. Exiting the house she was met by a cool refreshing breeze, breathing in deeply she smiled up at the full moon. Invigorated by the fresh air Mina set out for the very edge of her property. The breeze rustled the growing leaves on the trees and any dead leaves that had gone unnoticed when being cleaned over the past few weeks.

In the moonlight her yard was gorgeous, and having been the one to do most of the cleaning made her feel a swell of pride. It lasted until she got to the back of the yard and found a blemish. Crouching down she ran her fingers along the edge of the gouge in the ground, the earth was damp and seemed to be roughly ripped out. Staying crouched she looked around for any other gouges, there was a second one not too far from the first. Standing up she took a few steps back and looked at them as a whole. _'They look like…No, its just the trick of the light and some animal did that…I blame sis for this kind of thinking.' _Convinced that she was just picking up off of her sister's imagination and tendency to lean towards the fantastical.

Mina took in a deep breathe and let it out through her nose only to almost choke when breathing back in when something very heavy fell from above right behind her. Instinct told her to duck and dive to the left, just as she hit the ground a collection of tiny darts hit the ground where she had been standing. Eyes wide she rolled over and had enough time to think, '_Oh my -' _her thought was cut short by a metal net ensnaring her whole body. A series of clicks and whines were her only warning before the net was charged with just enough electricity to render her unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>J: Just because I can and it will amuse me, I will not tell you what the acronyms stand for until I get 10 reviews xD MINA NO TELLING!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**J: As promised here is today's little chapter portion, after this one I think the chapters will be longer. Can't say entirely for sure because I never divided this thing into chapters properly xD My review count hasn't increased all too much but that's fine with me, I'm getting a decent number of favs and alerts to make me happy.**

Mina's version look for LynxbyLynx: **Transfan Mania: Rewrite**

Alex's version is in my story collection look for: **Bridge to Nowhere**

THANK YOU MY LOVELY NEW BETA KHELTHAR

DISCLAIMER: TRANSFORMERS IS OWN BY HASBRO.

* * *

><p>'THUD' "Oowww." Jenna woke up from her restless sleep the second she rolled out of her bed and hit the floor. She'd been tossing and turning for the better part of the night ever since she'd gone back to bed after talking to Mina. Looking at her skull and cross bones watch she groaned to see it was 6:30 in the morning.<p>

Up on her feet she gave her bed a forlorn glance, her boyfriend had left the previous day to spend some time with his family since he wouldn't be able to be home for Mother's Day or his father's birthday. She was going to be in their large bachelor's apartment by herself for the better part of three days. Slowly she dragged her feet over to the couch and her laptop, her mind was hazier than normal when waking up and something was making her skin itch all over. Having just left it in sleep mode she entered her password and was instantly back online.

Jenna checked the online contacts and immediately felt something wrong in her mind. It was a weekday, Mina was still in classes and was a horrible sleeper, all these things should equal her being online already. But she wasn't. A quick check of her messages on face book told her that Alex was still in a bad spot, his end of the bond was still numb. Fighting through the haze she felt through to Mina, her heart beat skipped a couple beats feeling that Mina wasn't numb but almost void. There was a lingering sense of pain that Jenna was sure tied back to her skin itching. Fighting to keep her mind from producing multiple horrible situations to explain these negative sensations Jenna breathed slowly and calmly told herself," Mina could just be sleeping still after waking up earlier…And Alex might be having network problems again…Or Alex lost his temper with a friend and got knocked out by a lucky punch and Mina didn't keep her promise and did do something stupid…Ooooh, this sucks!" Pulling her knees to her chest to put her face against them Jenna debated on what to do.

Thunder abruptly erupted outside causing Jenna to jump with a yelp. Glaring at one of the sky lights in her roof Jenna grumbled," What? I already know something bad is happening! How about actually telling me what's going on?…Great, now I'm yelling at Primus." In answer to her yells another growl of thunder filled the silence while lightning illuminated her empty living space. Sighing Jenna went with her best option and opened a new email message that would send to both of her spark siblings. The message practically begged to know what was going on and demanding if they were okay. If it was all one big elaborate joke she was going to be very unimpressed.

The hours went by with her whittling them away with reading, writing and movies. The storm never died down or continue to travel on, it remained in place and she grew to drown it out without questioning why it was still there by 2pm. Face down on her bed feeling nauseas from worry she wasn't too pleased to receive an email from Tony kindly reminding her to do the laundry. "Uugh. I have nothing better to do so I might as well. The power just better not go out." Jenna went through the motions of getting the laundry started and let her mind travel back to her bonds. They'd been a strange novelty when it first started with Alex, but after a few months she came to accept it as a gift and was startled when Mina had reached out to form one with her as well, she didn't turn it away and eagerly did her best to solidify it. It came to be normal to feel the odd pain, the strange emotional burst here and there, and it was always amusing to pick up on what one of them was thinking.

Coming out of her musings she found she'd put on her shoes instead of her slippers, as well as her black leather jacket. She thought about taking the things off but decided against it for a reason she couldn't explain. Next came the hard part. Going down to the basement where it was creepier than the Pit but the only place the landlord could put the washer and dryer. Carrying a basket full of clothes down four flights of steps was tricky not scary, her friends at college never seemed to grasp that part of her complaint.

The further down the stairs she went the more anxious and uneasy she felt. Thunder crashed just as she reached the last step down and reached for the door knob, she looked back over her shoulder to the inviting stairs that would take her back up to warmth and comfort. The thought of a grumpy Tony dissuaded her enough to turn the knob and push open the door. Much to her relief the little light bulb above the washer was on, much to her dismay and growing paranoia the door in the basement was open, allowing the rain to come in carried by the strong winds.

Moving quick she put the basket by the washer and closed the door, it likely wouldn't stay properly closed for long since the mechanisms were broken and the landlord was a cheap bastard that wouldn't get it fixed. The little light bulb flickered, something creaked behind her. Praying to Primus a bum hadn't snuck in through the door she turned around, the space she could see was empty of life. But that was just the space being illuminated by the light bulb, there was darkness further on that reached into the other room where the furnace and some random things were stored. She heard the creak again, it reminded her of an old coil being bent. Her paranoia was rising, something nagged in her senses that there was something waiting in that darkness. _'I want to know but I don't. I really wish I could get some comfort from my siblings right now.' _On the verge of tears her fear was getting so intense she **nearly**screamed when the door she'd just closed opened from a very strong wind. She actually did scream when lightning flashed and let her see that which was watching her.

Her silent observer was feline in shape, it's lone eye…optic, had switched to a non reflective shade of green. Revealed it changed back to red as it stalked forward. Violently shaking Jenna moved her head back and forth in denial, "You - you're not real! Ravage isn't real!"

"Then what am I? Chopped cables?" A second figure leapt out of the shadows and landed next to the metal Decepticon feline. It's eyes were red as well, the voice had been male. He had a perfect half sphere helmet for the top of its head, for arms were two massive guns. He stood just at Jenna's height allowing him to glare right into her frightened eyes.

She was backing up towards the open the door, the storm the least of her worries. "I - I refuse to believe this. I'm going insane, I've had a mental break down. I'm not in one of my fan fictions."

"Yea sure, keep telling yourself that chika. Just keep you and your broken squishy brain still so we can bag you like the other two." The little Decepticon raised his massive cannon arms, there came a humming as they began to charge.

"Other two? It was you…You did something to Alex and Mina didn't you? You little metal bastard! What do you want with them?" She paused in her retreat, her protective nature to those she loved giving her enough bravado to strengthen her voice and even insult the Con.

He laughed, Ravage moved more to the side to try and get to the door to block her only escape route. She was already just in the doorway, her back getting pelted with the vicious rain and wind. The Con she couldn't put a designation to waved his arms around," Like Pit if I know squishy. Orders are orders. Grab these three squishies or get disassembled by Screamer's blaster. Now hold still." She did the exact opposite and took off running out the door, up the short flight of stairs and out into the downpour. Ravage let the little Con get on it's back before taking up the hunt.

Her mind was racing in panic as she ran down the streets trying to see through the rain. It still the afternoon but for some Primus forsaken reason there wasn't a person or car in sight. On a regular basis Jenna couldn't run worth slag, lack of stamina made sure of that. With adrenaline pulsing through her body she was covering a lot of distance in hopes of finding just one person to help her. 'Clunk, clunk, clunk' came the sound Ravage's metal claws running on the sidewalk right behind her. Still no people to be seen, and by some sick twist of luck the 7/11 that was suppose to be open 24/7 was actually closed. _'Primus if you want to help me anytime would be great!' _Tears streaming down her face were hidden by the rain. Her fear for her siblings had complete justification at last, if only the knowledge of what had caused their silence wasn't such a terrible nightmare. Thunder that sounded like laughter boomed over head. _'That is NOT a good sign!' _She turned down another road that like the others was completely bare of life.

Something other than ran began to the ground around her, risking a glance back she found that the little Con riding on Ravage was shooting tranquilizer darts that were able to stick in the cement. At exactly the wrong time she snagged the tip of her shoe on an upraised slab of sidewalk. Her fall was a rough landing that ended with scrapped palms and sore knees. As well as the distance being completely closed between her and the hunters. " Well look at that, Primus does have a sense of humour after all. Nighty night squishy." A shot rang out and Jenna felt something piece her back through her leather jacket. It stung terribly and the effect was immediate. Her only thought being, _' Maybe I can finally meet them.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>J: <em>Just to repeat myself from last chapter, I will not reveal the true name behind the long list of acroynms until I have ten reviews for this story :3_  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**J: Here is today's daily update! And yesterday I was hit with a brilliant plot twist that is fuelling my drive to type more whenever I can! Hope you all enjoy!**

Mina's version is under LynxbyLynx titled 'Transfan Mania: Rewrite'

Alex's version is under my profile titled 'Bridge to Nowhere'

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers!

* * *

><p>"Hey, I think she's coming around. Jenna? Sis? You with us?" A male voice reached her ears as she came out of the darkness, only to open her eyes to more darkness that had just a touch of light to it.<p>

Alex and Mina watched in relief as their spark sister groaned and moved to extend her hands probably to her head. Unable to do so because of the rope tied around her upper torso she forced herself to blink away the haze. Mina pulled against her own ropes to get a better look at Jenna for a proper inspection of injury," Welcome to the Pit…Literally."

"Wha-?" The haze gone and her eyes adjusted to the darkness Jenna took in their surroundings. Just as Mina had said, they were in the bottom of some kind of hole tied up by ropes and an open view of a ceiling above them, meaning the hole wasn't covered. "Well this is probably the worst spark sibling meeting ever. Either of you know why we were kidnapped by Ravage and whoever that tiny demon-"

"Rumble." Alex supplied.

"Rumble, thank you. Brought to wherever we are, which is hopefully still the same dimension…Your head shaking says no…great. Tied up and thrown into a hole." Mina and Alex had shook their heads when Jenna mentioned being in the same dimension.

Because Alex and Mina had been captured first they had gotten the pleasure of waking up in an old fashioned rope net that was being held by non other than Starscream (Alex had to give Mina a stern look not to start fangirling or making quips to aggravate him.) They watched him fire some kind of weird gun on his arm that ripped open a giant black hole, and right before he walked through with them in hand Ravage and Rumble had shown up with an unconscious Jenna slung over Ravage's back. The trip through the black hole had left them shivering from fear and a chill that had reached right down to their bones. They exited in an abandoned building that might have manufactured car parts. Barricade, Thundercracker and Skywarp were in the building to "welcome" them. They'd dug the pit in advance, they cut up the rope net, tied them up and all but dropped them into the bottom. Jenna was deliberately dropped right on top of Alex since she couldn't land herself.

Sore from her fall, getting shot with tranquilizers and whatever else she must have gone through while unconscious Jenna gingerly laid back against the wall. Out of nowhere Mina grew a huge smile to which Alex and Jenna raised an eyebrow, in explanation she told them," I was just thinking of the possibility of meeting Megatron." Jenna's eye twitched and Alex paled. "Aww come on! Can't you share some of my excitement. I mean, if we got brought into their dimension then that means the Autobots are real too. Which means you might be rescued by Arcee Alex, and if all these guys are coming to life here, then Grimlock is bound to show up, right Jenna?" The thing with being spark siblings was that it was easier for one of them to mess with the others, which Mina had just successfully done by naming the mech and femme her siblings would LOVE to meet.

Jenna let her mouth tweak a smidge at the corner thinking about the giant dinobot, but had to join Mina in scowling at Alex when he wouldn't lose his goofy grin thinking about Arcee. Especially when the words _'Beautiful…Goddess…Wash.' _Floated into their minds, which was a bit disturbing and unsettling since it was the first time that's ever happened so clearly, they heard it in his voice and everything. Feeling the double scowl and unpleased thoughts of his spark sisters he lost his grin and casually began looking around. Rolling their eyes Jenna brought them back to the current major problem," Okay, yea meeting them would be awesome and everything, but how can we when we're tied up and in the bottom of a pit?"

"Don't you mean tied up and in the bottom of an unsupervised pit?" Alex' casual eye avoidance had led him to staring up at the opening to their little space of confinement. Following his gaze they found he was right, there was nothing above them that looked like a camera or optics belonging to a Con.

" So we are. Excellent observation. Can you observe a way to get these ropes off and maybe even a ladder?" Mina was the kind of person that would see a little good thing only as a single drop of milk in an empty glass. Alex knew this and just stuck his tongue out at her, which she returned.

Movement from between them made Alex and Mina raise an eyebrow at Jenna. Her face was scrunched in concentration and she was wiggling her arms. "Uh, sis, what are you doing?" Neither sibling could see any sense to their spark sister's actions.

"We…got lucky. Whoever tied us up…didn't tie up our wrists. Letting me…have the opportunity…ow…to get…free! Ah HA!" By forcing her arms forward the ropes became slack and she pushed up over her head.

"How did you do that? You been holding out on us sis?" Alex wasn't serious or upset, if anything he was impressed.

Getting behind Mina to untie her ropes she mumbled a half explanation," Me and Jimmy had too much free time, a chain dog leash, and rope when we lived out in Alberta…Get your minds out of the gutter or I will flick both of you on the ear." Jenna paused in the process of untying the ropes holding Alex to glare at Mina first then Alex.

His arms freed Alex did the first thing that Mina did when she'd gotten her arms free, he hugged Jenna. Jenna in turn happily hugged him back, thankfully he didn't hug her as tightly as Mina had. On their feet the three humans looked up at the ceiling they could just make out above them. "Step One: Rope removal, success. Now how do we accomplish Step Two: Get the Slag out of the Pit?" Mina all but growled, she wanted to pull some unfortunate Decepticon drone apart for the pain in her arms where the ropes had been tightly tied around her. Alex felt the same only out of the need to get back at the Cons for putting his spark sisters in danger. Jenna just wanted to get as far away from them as possible in case Megatron decided that whatever Starscream was up to was pointless and terminate the project.

Mina let out a little "huff" in agitation and turned her attentions to her spark siblings. It was so comical how they were so different from each other in not only appearance but height as well. Alex being the tallest, and Jenna being the smallest. Thinking more about their heights brought up an idea for escape, one that would rely mostly on Alex. Her thoughts travelled through their shared bond and had Alex start to contemplate if he could handle it, Jenna had to state her thoughts out loud, still a bit uncomfortable with the whole mind speech thing," You guys can't seriously be thinking of trying that. I mean we could be too short to reach, we could fall over and hurt ourselves, we might cause Alex some serious damage."

"Jenna…Jenna!…JENNA!" Mina lightly knocked on Jenna's head to snap her out of her negative thought train. Jenna shrugged her shoulders to silently say, 'Sor-ry!'

"Geez, you make it sound like I'm made of glass or something sis. Have some more faith in your big brother. I'm all for Mina's plan, if it doesn't work then at least we can say we tried." Alex sent his determination and confidence through the bond to fortify his words. Mina nodded and looked at Jenna expectantly.

Crossing her arms Jenna mumbled," Fine, we'll try. But just so you both know, I always failed at tree climbing." Alex ruffled Jenna's dyed red hair and went over to the nearest wall. Separating his feet for stability he cupped his hands, Mina put her foot in his hands and climbed up on his shoulders. Once she was as stable as she could get Jenna did her best to copy Mina's actions. She used the lift Alex gave to get up to Mina who then had to unfortunately push into Alex's shoulders to give Jenna another lift up onto her own shoulders. Alex did his best not to let them feel the pain but it was still strong enough to cause Jenna and Mina to wince. They got lucky, the pit was just deep enough that Jenna's head and shoulders went over the edge.

Not bothering to scan the surrounding area she hoisted herself up over the edge and helped Mina up. The tricky part was getting Alex up and out. Mina sighed," It's unavoidable, I'll hold onto your hips while you grab his hands when he jumps. This is probably going to really hurt."

"Greeeeat." Jenna didn't like pain, no one did, but she especially didn't like pain. But she wouldn't leave her spark brother behind. Taking up a VERY awkward looking position Jenna lowered herself down as far as she her tiny arms would reach. Alex bunched up his legs and jumped as high as he could, with his height he was able to grab onto Jenna's arms by the elbows. Mina pulled by stepping back and putting her weight behind her, Alex pushed by putting his feet against the wall. Jenna did what she could not to cry out from her feeling as if her arms were about to come out of their sockets. With a huge heave the three of them fall back on the concrete floor groaning. With their bond being enhanced the pain and exhaustion was equally shared.

Getting his bearings first Alex sat up to give the area a sweep over for any danger. He barely did a 180 when he swore in his native language, dreading what they would see Mina and Jenna sat up and looked over as well. Not too far from them sitting in his alt mode and recharge was Barricade.

* * *

><p><strong>J: We're half way to me revealing the true title of this fanfiction! Remember, I need 10 reviews!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**J: Well I was quite happy to wake up this morning and check my email to see I had a nice little collection of reviews :3 Thank you very much, and as promised I shall reveil the true name behind the acronyms...At the end of the chapter xD Keep reading and enjoy!**

Mina's version is under LynxbyLynx titled "Transfan Mania: Rewrite."

Alex' version is under my profile titled "Bridge to Nowhere"

DISCLAIMER: TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO HASBRO

* * *

><p>They didn't move and barely breathed, one of them for a different reason other than fear. Mina was a Decepticon supporter. There was a Decepticon right in front of her, a Deception depicted to be offline or missing since the first Transformers movie. Jenna moved a fraction of a second faster than Alex and put her hand over Mina's mouth and Alex's hand went over hers. Mina was practically bouncing on the spot. In her mind she continuously asked, <em>'Pleeeease? Please,?' <em>Jenna and Alex shook their heads and started to literally drag Mina away from the police car.

They were heading towards a fire exit which they prayed to Primus didn't have a working fire alarm set up on it. The door was only a few more steps away when the police Saleen came to life. The headlights turned on and immediately zeroed in on them, fear drove Alex and Jenna to release their hold on Mina's mouth and grab her hands instead. If they didn't hold onto her she would have gladly run back to Barricade and attempt to touch him, they knew this because the thought was the only thing running through her mind as she let out a little squeal as Barricade transformed. "Where do you think you're going humans?"

" You're more than welcome to come with us Officer Sexy!"

"MINA! NOT NOW!" Jenna went behind Mina and pushed her to move her faster, Alex kicked open the fire exit and got the three of them out into an area scattered with buildings that grew thicker more to the East. Giving the impression that they were on the outskirts of some town or city. With no time to really think about it they ran for the closest building.

They were just about to open the door with Alex using his shoulder when Mina realized something," 'Cade either doesn't care or we're running towards more Decepticons. He's not following." Alex managed to stop himself mid run nearly falling over on his face, height didn't always mean grace.

Pulling Alex up Jenna wheezed out trying to catch her breathe," Thank you for noticing that. What do we do, because it is very likely we are about to run into more Cons."

"Well…I can play decoy and keep them distracted while you two go find your Autobots." Mina was half serious with this suggestion and smiled cheekily when Jenna and Alex gave her looks that promised torture in some form or other later on.

"Our best bet is to run towards the city and take cover in some crowds. If Megatron shows his aft ugly face we just keep running, I mean it Mina. You can admire and/or annoy the Cons another time when we're not being kept around for guinea pigs." Alex imposed his presence as older sibling with crossed arms and an uninfluenced tone. Mina didn't look very impressed but took his words to heart all the same, she really didn't want to see her spark siblings get tortured or anything from Starscream playing mad scientist with their bodies.

With Jenna already suffering from a cramp Alex pulled her up onto his back. Once they took off for the other buildings Barricade moved into action, the building he had been idling in was given a brand new door via Barricade driving through the wall. The Con on their heels Mina and Alex gained an adrenaline boost and took off around the buildings doing whatever possible to stay off the largest roads so Barricade couldn't follow them easily. This plan was made void when Barricade switched to bi-pedal mode and just obliterated the buildings that got in his way. "Get back here fleshlings!"

'_Really? Did he really yell something that belongs in an old cartoon? Does he think he's in G1?' _Jenna thought this forgetting that their spark bond was allowing words to travel freely between the bonds. So she was momentarily confused when Alex began to snicker and Mina rolled her eyes.

Another building exploding behind them clued them in that Barricade was gaining ground. This didn't worry them too much, even if he caught up with them they could still put up a fight dodging his hands and feet. What they did mind was Starscream, ThunderCracker and Skywarp flying overhead and effectively landing so that they were surrounded. "That's far enough humans. You've had some freedom now you will return to your confinement." ThunderCracker was the one to speak, which was appreciated. Skywarp or Starscream would have just said something stupid and annoying.

"Jenna…If this was a fanfiction you were writing what would happen next?" Mina pressed her back against Jenna's in order to ask this of her very quietly. She loved the Decepticons as much as any fan girl could, but having the four of them leering down at her as they were was overwhelming even for her.

Jenna's voice reflected her dry mouth and throat," If I was writing this kind of scene I would go old school and have the Autobots come in guns blazing. But this isn't a fan-" Her sentence was cut off by two car horns blasting at full volume. Looking behind Skywarp Jenna's jaw dropped, Mina choked back a fan girl squeak and Alex sighed in relief. Heading straight for them at top speed were two gorgeous Chevy corvette stingrays one silver and one gold.

Starscream and ThunderCracker opened fire while Skywarp took to the sky to start seeking more enemies. Mina had grown a ridiculous smile that made Alex ask teasingly, "This is a dream come true for you isn't it sis?"

"Shh! Don't distract me, I'm trying to memorize EVERYTHING!" Jenna knew that if they were in an anime there would have been sparkles all around Mina while Alex and herself would have sweat drops appear over their heads.

The corvettes easily avoided the shots fired at them by Starscream and Thundercracker. Having gotten close they transformed into their bi-pedal forms allowing Alex, Mina and Jenna to behold the mighty front liner twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sideswipe went for Thundercracker and Sunstreaker went for Starscream. Realizing that the situation could get messy if they just stood around gawking the three humans ran for the nearest thing that could shield them. A good chunk of building served this purpose well enough as well as let them watch all the action. Mina took Jenna's arm and squeezed it tightly," Ugh! Why don't I have a camera?"

"Mina! You're cutting off my circulation! Thank you. Okay, so Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are here. Where's everyone else?" Jenna was just as happy as Alex and Mina to see the twins, but it seemed odd that they were there by themselves. Looking around she saw no sign of more cavalry.

Alex looked around but up in the sky, Skywarp had taken off and hadn't come back to fight with the other three. Barricade had joined in the fight between Sunstreaker and Starscream. To the North East he caught sight of an explosion, nudging Jenna to look in the same direction he smiled, "Bet you they're dealing with Skywarp over there. Oh, nope, not anymore." Another explosion went off and from the smoke flew Skywarp heading off to some place or other to hide.

" Ooo! That looked like it hurt. Uppercut! Primus he just did a perfect drop kick, that was beautiful!" Alex and Jenna turned back to the fight that Mina was playing commentator for, they couldn't tell if she was focusing on one particular fight or going back and forth to whatever one was more interesting. With Mina watching the fight so vigorously Alex and Jenna figured that it would safe to watch for the rest of the Autobots.

Mina couldn't stop smiling. Decepticons and the two smexiest bots of all the Autobots were having a mega death match, everything that had happened before that moment was lost from her memory and being totally replaced. So when she would try and remember how everything started the first that would come to mind was this awe inspiring sight. There was a downside to this scenario however, poor Mina couldn't decide who to cheer for. _'Yay Starscream got him in the face…Oh no, Sideswipe's sexy face plates!…Nice kick Thundercracker! Gah! Sunstreaker's paint!…Wait…Where's Barricade?…Scrap.' _Realizing that Officer Sexy was missing from the fight Mina tore her eyes away to see if he was fighting with another Autobot that had shown up when she wasn't looking. Instead of finding him fighting she found him in his alt mode silently creeping towards them.

Having been caught heading towards them Barricade stopped and just stared at her, as she was just staring at him. Mina glanced over at Jenna and Alex, both of her older spark siblings were staring off in the other direction watching for something she didn't know about. Looking back at Barricade she caught once more advancing towards them. This was a perfect opportunity that Mina wouldn't pass up, a crooked smile took over her joyful grin and she took off at full speed towards Barricade.

Feeling the movement rather than seeing it Jenna and Alex spun around just as Mina took off. She ran straight for Barricade who they hadn't even noticed was coming towards them. "Mina! Don't!"

Barricade changed over to his bi-pedal mode just as Mina threw herself at him, she'd hoped to land on his hood but wrapping around Barricade's leg was just as good. "Disgusting flesh bag, get off!" Barricade knew his blade fingers would kill her if he tried to use his hand so he settled with shaking his leg. This image was too much, forgetting their situation Alex and Jenna burst out laughing. Mina was giggling madly, Barricade's leg movements felt like an amusement park ride if anything.

The ride ended when Sunstreaker tackled Barricade from the side, the force of the collision was enough to make Mina let go. Half running half stumbling she went back over to the other two giggling," Did you see that? Oh please tell me you saw that! Hahaha! You two should try that some time, it was a lot of fun."

"Yeea, I think I'll pass. The suicidal gimmick usually only works for one person at a time." Jenna put a hand on Mina's back as a silent reassurance to herself that Mina had definitely come out of that alive. Alex shook his head with a half smile, he'd need to keep a better eye on Mina in the future.

Starscream emitted a noise that resembled a snarl and growl, he sent a glare towards the fast approaching group of Autobots then shifted it towards the three humans. The meaning they deciphered from that glare clearly stated in their minds,_ 'You will see me again, and next time you will not get away.' _Hugging herself a bit Jenna whimpered," As far as glares go, Starscream is winning against Tony and my dad."

Alex put an arm around Jenna's shoulders and pulled her up to her feet at the same time that Starscream and Barricade made a hasty retreat. Mina gave Barricade a little wave with her lower lip sticking out in a pout. The pout vanished when she turned to drink in the sight of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker was shaking a fist after Barricade and yelling in Cybertronian, from his tone they guessed he was swearing about his damaged paint job. Sideswipe left his brother's side and walked towards them. As he drew closer Mina, Alex and Jenna unconsciously stepped closer together so that they were just touching at the sides. Sideswipe seemed to want to say something but was cut off by Sunstreaker turning towards them and asking rather rudely, "What the slag are you three humans doing here?"

Feeling the tone as a challenge Mina stepped forward with her hands on her hips, from her own tone no one would be able to guess that she really adored the twins, " Maybe we decided to take a leisurely stroll and just happened to come across this area infested with Decepticons. And who's to say we weren't having a nice little chat with them? For all you know you just ruined a lovely afternoon!" Two resounding 'SLAPS' came from Jenna and Alex palm-facing themselves. Only Mina could bitch at Sunstreaker.

As Mina had mouthed off Sunstreaker had crossed his arms and slowly developed a dark look. Sideswipe just stood next to Sunstreaker enjoying the show, seeing a human back talk to Sunstreaker is a new thing that hasn't happened since their arrival on Earth.

Alex stepped up and put a firm grip on Mina's shoulder, to Sunstreaker he awkwardly smiled, " You'll have to excuse her, we've been through a lot and she has no brain mouth filter. To answer your question, we don't even know."

The other Autobots that had driven off the Decepticons finally pulled up into the area. Along with them came the human military code named N.E.S.T , they swarmed out of their jeeps and surrounded the three. With the Autobots was of course Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee. Seeing the black and pink motorcycle Jenna and Mina glanced at Alex, the urge to palm-face once more was strong when they saw the absolute dorkiest smile come on Alex' face. Jenna had to shove her hands in her pockets when Mina let out a mental squee when a certain man with short brown hair and well structured face came out of the black truck that was Ironhide. To bring both her brother and sister back to reality before they started drooling Jenna thought of the last thing they would ever think of. Ironhide painted purple with a Barney logo covering his Autobot symbol. Mina fell to the ground in hysterics and Alex gave Jenna look asking if she had a death wish.

William Lennox stopped mid-step and gave the three people in front of him an odd look. In front of him was an Asian male, roughly 30 years of age in need of a razor, a blonde haired white female in her teens doubled over laughing her ass off, and a short very white freckled female that could either be 13 or older looking for all the world like a mother embarrassed by her children. Regaining his composure he stepped closer, "Are you three alright?"

"Despite how we may look Major Lennox we're all in good health." Alex had just told Sunstreaker that Mina didn't have a brain mouth filter, but he had just proven that he didn't have one either.

Will was immediately on alert and gave Alex a suspicious look, "How did you know my name? And what are you doing here?"

'_Way to go bro. Maybe you're not as healthy as you said.'_ Jenna berated Alex.

'_Sorry! It was a slip of the tongue.' _Alex shrugged.

'_Phew, okay, I'm good. I'm good. What did I miss? Oh hey Mr. Sexy Major is giving us death dagger eyes, who said what?' _Mina recovered from her laughing fit and tuned back into the current happenings.

Whirlings and clicks had Alex, Mina and Jenna looking past Major Lennox and up as the present Autobots went into bi-pedal mode, Optimus standing well above the others. Unable to stop themselves from openly staring they made direct eye/optic contact with the Autobot leader, his blue optics seeming to stare straight into their souls. Still staring Jenna asked meekly, "Um…Any chance you guys would be willing to take dimensional travelling into consideration?"

* * *

><p><strong>J: As promised I shall now reveal the TRUE title of this fanfiction! I hope you remember it because this is the only chapter that shall show it!<strong>

**"Drumroll""drumroll""drumroll"...**

**The Thing You're A Fan Of Should Not Be Real For Many Reasons.**

**J: Yea I know it's not the best title, and before this I didn't even have a title and was just calling it RANDOM. If you guys can think of a better title I am more than happy to take ideas into consideration! Watch for the next chapter tomorrow!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**J: Good morning my duckies, here I have a nice little new chapter of this fanfiction for you to start the day off right. I recommend reading while eating breakfast "shrugs." ENJOY!**

Mina's version is under LynxbyLynx titled "Transfan Mania: Rewrite."

Alex' version is under my profile titled "Bridge to No Where"

DISCLAIMER: Hasbro owns Transformers.

* * *

><p>"Well, at least now I can take 'get arrested' off of my 'To Do Before I Die' list." Jenna mumbled this with little enthusiasm as she stared down at her handcuffs. After awkward attempts at explaining themselves Lennox gave up and just decided to contain and bring the three of them along back to their current base of operations. This decision had only caused more problems since Mina did not enjoy being restrained against her will. It took the soldiers 15 minutes of chasing her all over the place before Ironhide ended it by grabbing her. This just made Mina more obnoxious vocally. Alex sitting next to Jenna in the back of Ratchet was still snickering over Mina's last insult to Ironhide before she was shoved into the back of Ratchet along with Alex and Jenna (when Mina had started going crazy the soldiers jumped on Alex and Jenna before they could do the same.)<p>

"Why would you want to be arrested before you offlined? As I understand it you are quite limited in careers once you have been labelled a criminal." Ratchet's bodiless voice brought a small smile to Alex and Jenna. Mina was enjoying the floor and just staring up at the ceiling, she'd worn herself out with all her running.

'_Should I tell him I put it on there for thrill intentions?' _Jenna looked to Alex for an answer, Mina's answer would always be yes.

'_You would then have to explain where the thrill of getting arrested would come from.' _Alex smirked when Jenna rolled her eyes, Mina let out a little snicker imaging Jenna's next sad attempt at explaining their reasoning.

Ratchet observed the body language of his passengers. The one who identified herself as Jenna was making head and eye motions to the older male Alex, the other female Mina had tilted her head to look at the other two and was changing her facial expressions and making more small noises. _'It looks like they're…Hm…Ratchet to Optimus.'_

'_Something wrong with the humans Ratchet?'_

'_No, but I think they might actually be using a comm system between them.'_

'…_Are they truly humans Ratchet? Is it possible they are actually pretenders?' _Optimus wasn't one to be suspicious, but when his chief medical advisor tells him something as odd as that he has to question further.

'_They're giving off normal heat signatures, I'll give them a shallow scan just to be sure.' _Ratchet did just as he said and ran a minor scan over all three of them.

Glaring over towards the empty driver's seat Mina banged her fist on the floor, "If you wanted to scan us ask first! We do not enjoy the personal space bubble being raped by your scanners!" Alex laughed out right as Ratchet spluttered indignantly, and Jenna had a hand over her eyes with a large smile on her face.

'_The scan came back positive as humans. It might have been a trick of the light.' _Ratchet watched but saw no further indication of what he thought was the humans using a comm system.

"Ratchet, how long is this road trip going to take?" Alex felt exhausted and could handle a full night without sleep easily. Mina was an insomniac and Jenna was just a regular old light weight. Glancing down at her he noticed that her eye lids were starting to droop and her head was resting against the wall.

'_I give her two more minutes before she conks out.' _Mina had been watching Jenna as well and noticed the same thing. She was kind of tired and the cold metal floor actually felt quite comfortable.

'_I can hear you…And I hate that you're probably right.' _

'_Probably?' _This being said by both siblings caused Jenna to pout. She looked to Ratchet who had not answered the question, " We have another two hours of travel ahead." The answer given Jenna closed her eyes and did her best to make herself comfortable against the wall. She conked out in less than a minute.

Ratchet watched as after Jenna fell asleep Alex shifted his position so he could get Jenna to lean against him as a pillow, he then fell asleep himself. Mina put her hands under her head as best she could and closed her eyes but didn't go to sleep, he could tell by her breathing and heart rate. Curiosity about what he had seen earlier nagged at Ratchet to ask Mina about what they had been doing, but held off when he noticed her heart rate began to slow as well. Ten minutes later and she was like the other two fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>J: Thanks goes to my BETA Khalthar! (If you see other spellings I've done that's cause I'm a bad person and haven't memorized how to properly spell his name yet lol.)<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**J: "Stretches with a yawn." Raise your hand if you want to crawl back into bed and go back to sleep but you can't cause you've got to work the day away :P**

Mina's version is under LynxbyLynx titled "Transfan Mania: Rewrite"

Alex' version is under my profile titled "Bridge to No Where"

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

* * *

><p>The beautiful thing with being a light weight sleeper was that the person usually woke up first. Only problem with Jenna waking up first was that her memory on what happened before going to sleep usually didn't kick in until she was standing. So when Jenna woke up laying in what looked like a prisoner cell she acted first and thought later. Moving too quickly for her sleeping body parts Jenna sat bolt up right and rolled off the bed entirely. "Owwwww. Why do I never fall out of a bed onto a floor covered in carpet?"<p>

Creaking from the bed/cot next to hers indicated a shifting body, Mina leaned her head over the edge to look down at Jenna blankly for a second, then, "Are you usually this noisy when you wake up?"

"Only when I roll off the bed…which is becoming often these days…Mina…Where are we?" Jenna slowly with a pained face sat up and observed the room more closely. It was a room just big enough for their two cots a tiny little dresser for personal little items and two doors. The walls and floor were stone. Last thing Jenna had memory of was falling asleep in the back of Ratchet.

Spreading her limbs out spread eagle either to be random or actually wake herself up more Mina answered with a yawn, "Best guess is the human brig…do you sleep walk or talk or anything? Cause I'm a motionless log, so if this is the brig, it's your fault and I somehow got dragged in here too…Or it's revenge for making them actually run after me…That was fun, you should try it."

Feeling sore all over Jenna managed to get up enough to sit on her cot-bed. Making a face at Mina Jenna snorted, "You seem to be forgetting that unless I'm being chased by something trying to kill me, I can't run worth slag. Alex had to carry me even during a scenario such as that! Speaking of brother dearest, wonder what he's doing."

A knock on the door on the right hand wall and Alex's voice answered her question," Morning…or evening! You two ready to get interrogated and everything?" Mina loudly groaned and Jenna dramatically flopped onto her back.

Outside the door in the hallway Alex rolled his eyes, in his mind both of his spark sisters were cursing at the ridiculous notion of having to actually do something upon just waking up. Crossing his arms and leaning on the wall next to the door he told them both, _'Would it make any difference to know that we can eat first. I've been reassured that it's real food too.'_

'…_FIIIIINE!' _This chorused response made Alex wince a bit but smile confidently at Major Lennox and Epps who had been with him since he wandered into the hallway. He'd woken up in a near panic when he found himself on a cot in a room by himself, he'd woken up when feeling a wave of fear through the bond. He almost kicked the door down when he couldn't get the door knob to turn right away. Will and Epps had just been about to wake him up. Seeing his frantic expression they reassured him that his friends, he had to restrain from correcting them, were in the room two doors down.

Shuffling, creaking, and mutterings were heard before the door opened. Jenna was rubbing her eyes and Mina looked ready to duke it out with Epps. "How are you two feeling?" Will caught both girls wincing just a bit when moving, Alex had been doing the same.

" Personally I feel like I've had a sledge hammer swung at my back a few times, and then rolled over a bed of nails. You ever had tranquilizer darts shot into your back? It feels like rolling over a bed of nails." Jenna enjoyed being descriptive and exaggerative, Will and Epps gave her sympathetic looks.

"I can top that. I was fraggin electrocuted for Primus' sake! Rumble threw a metal net over me and next thing I know BZZZZT! My fingers are still twitchy from it, see?" Mina held up her hand to show her three longest fingers indeed twitching sporadically.

Epps and Will looked to Alex expecting him to have endured worse than both of the females, "I got caught in some kind of rubber net soaked in chloroform. My back is pretty scratched up though, I'm thinking Ravage dragged me along the roads or something."

Technically Will had been told all this once already back when they'd first found the three strangers. Hearing it like this really focused Will onto how much hell they'd endured to get from point A to their present location. "Right, I think you three should get a proper look over by Ratchet before we do anything else."

"NO!" The quick little yip from Jenna had Alex giving her a dark suspicious look and Mina nodded in agreement. She didn't have too much of an appetite, but nibbling on something would be better than being nagged by Ratchet.

Laughing nervously Jenna covered for herself, "I really need to eat, I get nauseous if I don't eat enough around physical activities. Which running away from Barricade counts as." Alex was still suspicious but didn't say anything about it out loud, _'Sis, have you been forgetting to do something the past few days?'_

Will had gone along with the reasoning for food and lead them down the hall, Jenna quickly put distance between herself and Alex with Mina right in the middle.

Their little hallway lasted for a rough three minute walk before leading out into a massive familiar hangar. They'd walked out into the communications area that Optimus had more or less told Galloway off in. The three fans smiled drinking it all in. So many other fan fiction writers had put themselves in the same place but they were actually there. Revving engines caused them to jump and look over to where a blue Chevy Volt and Ironhide were inching towards them.

Alex and Mina nudged Jenna on both sides, she poked them both in the ribs in response. The nudging was necessary for Jenna since back in their dimension she had been writing a fan fiction that featured Jolt as a main character. The bots didn't switch to bi-pedal mode likely to be polite and advanced so that they were nearly touching bumpers with Will and Epps. "Should they be out and about like this Will? They have not been proven innocent yet." Ironhide's words wiped off their smiles and gave him raised eyebrows.

"They already know they're being interrogated later." Will did the smallest of eye rolls at his partner's over suspicious outlook. Epps shook his head and went off to take care of other duties.

Jolt moved just a bit closer towards the humans that claimed to be from an alternate dimension, he was curious to see if he could pick out anything proving truth to their claim. As he moved closer Jenna childishly took a step back and behind her taller siblings. Mina fixed Jolt with an uninterested look and bluntly asked, "Is there any reason why you're moving into the personal space bubble?"

Jolt stopped advancing and moved back just a little bit. Ratchet had given him little details about the three discovered humans that had stuck out to him, one being that they seemed to act spark bonded. The shortest one moving behind the taller two and the taller female objecting to the space intrusion as well as the male leaning a little more to his left to block the shorter one more was an example Jolt was seeing for himself. " No, I was just trying to see any evidence of this dimensional travel you claim to have done. You look like regular humans."

" So sorry for looking like a normal person. Tell you what, I'll go super glue something to my arms for your proof." Mina was beginning to get snappy, meaning she was bothered by something other than what was actually starting the bother. _'Down girl, save it for Ironhide and Ratchet. It'll be funnier.' _Alex' words didn't help any just earning him a dark glance. Jenna put a reassuring hand on Mina's back, when they got a moment alone in privacy she could properly let loose.

Jolt didn't say anything and rolled away, he had almost commented just as snappishly to the blonde human's retort but had stopped to observe their interactions. The shift of the glance and the small amount of contact had been interesting, it was just as Ratchet had mentioned at the end of his notes. They interacted as if they had a spark bond and the ability to communicate without actually using their voices.

Will had simply watched the exchange between the humans and apprentice medic. Any other human that was meeting the Cybertronians for the first time would flop over their words and shift uncomfortably. These three had been totally calm and Mina had even bitched at Jolt. Ironhide had even remained quiet throughout all this. A small vent of air from his grill was the only indication Will got that Ironhide wasn't too impressed. "Come on, the mess hall is this way." He didn't really know what else he could say to the little group of three so he just lead them on.

As they walked Mina and Jenna turned this way and that to visually take in as much of the base as possible, Alex kept behind them doing his best to memorize which way they were going. He had a good feeling he'd be leading both his sisters through the maze more than once, Jenna probably more so.

They took one more left turn and found themselves in a replica of a high school cafeteria. It was half filled with men and women in their respective uniforms. What each uniform stood for was lost on them. Will took them to the line up where they found their options for food to be fruits, brown sugar oatmeal, toast and scrambled eggs. This selection told them that it was indeed the morning, which just made them wonder how long they'd actually been sleeping for.

Alex took a good heaping of everything, (making Mina and Will wonder if the guy wasn't starved) Jenna took a small bit of oatmeal, an apple and a piece of toast, and Mina took three pieces of toast and lots of the little packages of butter. At the end of the line were drink selections. Alex of course took a near over flowing cup of coffee, Jenna took orange juice and Mina took a small bit of coffee. It was made to look like a full cup due to the amount of cream and sugar.

As they walked over to a table that wasn't occupied Mina and Jenna were acutely aware that a lot of the soldiers were staring, or rather, a lot of male soldiers were staring. Glancing down at their clothes they honestly couldn't blame them. Mina had dirt coating her jeans and her hoodie looked absolutely terrible, not to mention her hair. Jenna was just as bad, her grey cargo pants were torn on the knees, her plain grey t-shirt still felt damp and there were noticeable holes in the back of her leather jacket (that she was beginning to sweat in) her hair had been spared from capture mess up thanks to her hat. Alex was a bit roughed up as well, it really showed on the back of his arms where scraps could be seen but besides that he didn't look too bad. Jenna and Mina figured it was either because of their appearance or them being there in general that had the men staring.

The second they sat down they got to eating. Only after their first bite did the three of them realize that they must have gone without food for at least two days, their food was gone from their plates in close to seven minutes, Alex being the last to finish. Feeling much better Alex turned to Will who had simply watched, "I don't know about them but I'm up for an interrogation."

"I'm good for some Q and A too. Mina?" Jenna looked at Mina who chugged back the last of he coffee. Slamming the cup down and taking on a bad ass expression and tone she replied, "Bring it on!" Jenna giggled as Will held up his hands in a 'okay then' gesture.

What no one had told them was that the interrogations would be done by a random fed as well as having a bot present, or more accurately, a bot's holoform. They were separated into rooms with two way mirrors, sat at a table and faced by their fed wearing his classic black and white suit.

Their reactions varied when the Autobot holoforms came into the room. Mina nearly fell out of her seat when a very gruff, black buzz cut, scarred man came into the room and leaned against the door and fixed her his one good blue eye. Alex' jaw just about hit the table when a gorgeous woman with long brown hair streaked with pink came into the room and casually sat next to the fed. Jenna wasn't sure what to make of an African American male with dread locks, surfer shorts and a blue muscle shirt sitting down across from her and offering what she would call a 'soft' smile.

Later when Will and Epps were telling other soldiers about the interrogations they unanimously agreed that Mina's was the funniest to watch, and thanked Primus they got it on tape to watch again later when they needed a good laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>J: Yea I took a bit of Mina's idea with the interrogations, but hers is funnier. You'll see the difference when I post the first interrogation tomorrow.<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**J: I'm having horrible memory problems right now, I can't remember if I updated this yesterday or not...If I didn't then my bad ahha.**

Mina's version is under LynxbyLynx titled "Transfan Mania: Rewrite"

Alex's version is under my profile titled "Bridge to No Where"

THANK YOU MY BETA BUDDY KHALTHAR.

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

><p>-Mina's Interrogation-<p>

"Uh…Why are you here Ironhide? Last I heard this was an interrogation not an information extraction session." Mina was still feeling snappish even after getting some food in her.

Ironhide didn't budge a muscle when he answered non too nicely, " Your circumstances are too unorthodox to believe everything you tell us. To make sure we catch any lies Arcee, Jolt and myself will be here to monitor and call you out on them. Just pretend I'm not here."

Mina raised an eyebrow towards the fed (who was actually pretty hot) and asked pointing at Ironhide, "Are you going to be able to pretend that that not solid muscle wall isn't there?"

His mouth quirked a bit at the corner but kept his composure to tell her, " Like he said, just try not to give him any attention. Let's start off easy. What's your name?"

"Mina Hall." Mina sat back in her seat and did her best to keep her eyes on the hot man in the suit in front of her, without meaning to she'd sent this thought along to Jenna. Jenna's response of _' we can squeal like school girls later' _made Mina wonder what her fed looked like.

"Where do you live?"

"Mississippi." She kept her answer vague for a reaction, when neither holoform or fed gave her one she frowned. They weren't going to be much fun.

"What's your occupation?"

"I am currently occupying this very uncomfortable metal chair." This won her another mouth twitch of appreciated humour from Sexy Fed and a deep frown from Ironhide.

"Okay let me be more specific. Do you have a job or are you a student?"

" Back home my job was to take care of little demons called children and not get paid unless my dad was home to scare it out of the guy that needed to pay me. And I just graduated from high school."

"So you're about 17 or 18 years old correct?" Mina only nodded at this one to make them guess what her age actually was.

"As best as you can describe how you ended up where we found you."

"Ah, but there are three different versions to that. There is the super short version, the medium version, and the overly super detailed version. And you can only choose one." Mina gave Sexy Fed a wicked smirk that got him to lean back in his seat to think about the answer. Mina was impressed that Ironhide's tolerance for her nonsense had held out this long, she hoped Sexy Fed chose a good answer for her to try and push Ironhide's buttons.

Finally Sexy Fed decided to play it safe, "Tell me the medium version." He smiled cutely when Mina pouted and slouched in her seat more.

" Spoil sport…I had finished talking to Jenna online, went outside to get some fresh air. I found holes in my yard, which I had spent MONTHS cleaning, and something hit the ground behind me I dodged out of the way of several tranquilizer darts, then had the pleasure of being electrocuted via metal net. I woke up in a rope net next to Alex, got thrown through a black hole, and then thrown into another hole. We escaped the hole, ran away from Sexy Cop Cade, watched the awesome fight annnnnnd played Chase Me with those soldiers. That's about it." Sexy Fed's eyebrow had gone up at the electrocution and had only managed to rise higher throughout the rest. Though one thing she had said had warranted a question that Ironhide beat him to asking.

"Did you just called Barricade, the Decepticon hunter, attractive?" Pure repulsion was all over Ironhide's face, which just made Mina oh so happy.

Smiling ear to ear Mina looked only at Sexy Fed, "Did you hear something? It sounded like someone asking me a question but I am pretending that the source of the voice doesn't exist, but just to indulge the invisible speaker, yes, I did and still think he is quite attractive. But I've seen someone much more attractive in the past 5 minutes." She fluttered her eyelashes at Sexy Fed, he acknowledged the compliment with a smile and nod (and he was trying not to smile more for her rude attitude towards Ironhide.)

Ironhide gave a disgusted grunt, he wanted to say more about her ludicrous thoughts about Barricade but kept it to himself, badgering her would only lead to a verbal fight and him losing his temper. Sexy Fed appreciated this control on Ironhide's part and forged onwards, "So you do have knowledge of the Cybertronians. How much knowledge?"

"Ah, nice try but I am not going to divulge that information. I might just say something that could cause your very existence to end. Next question?" Mina had straightened up and gave Sexy Fed a more serious look, sneaky bastard had caught her off guard with that question. She had to focus more on his words and not his dreamy green eyes.

"Fair enough since we don't have any further knowledge about your own place here. That was my last question. Do you have any questions?" Sexy Fed had been taking notes throughout the whole interrogation and was making them neat and putting them into a folder now.

Mina put on her coy smirk again, "What's your name and are you single?" That was all Ironhide needed, his holoform blinked out of existence.

Since Mina had been somewhat cooperative he decided to answer, "The name's Derek, and I am single. But you understand that my job doesn't really allow me to fraternize with people in positions such as yourself." Mina stuck out her lower lip, stood up and stomped out of the room to wait for Jenna and Alex in the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

**J: It is 1:14 in the morning! YAY! Nothing better than updating just an hour or two in the new day. Thank you junk food!**

Mina's version is under LynxbyLynx titled "Transfan Mania: Rewrite"

Alex' version is under my profile titled "Brigde to Nowhere."

THANKS TO MY BETA BUDDY KHALTHAR

DISCLAIMER: Hasbro owns Transformers.

* * *

><p>- Alex's Interrogation -<p>

Alex didn't know what was worse, being interrogated by a federal agent that was quite attractive with red hair tied back into a bun on the top of her head, or being faced with Arcee's gorgeous holoform. The only thing keeping him from drooling was that both women were fixing very cold glares on him. Shifting a bit uncomfortably Alex did his best to keep eye contact with the Red Fed since she would be the one asking questions. Her voice came out soft with a bit of an edge to it, "For the record what is your full name?"

"Alexeis Delas Alas." The mood of the room was insanely tense so Alex made sure to keep his 'charming' side in check. If not he was worried he wouldn't be able to stop himself from flirting with the woman.

"Where do you live?" The red head had turned her brown eyes away from his to write all the questions and answers down, though Alex didn't see why she needed to do that when Arcee was probably recording everything as well, and there was also a camera up in the left corner behind him.

"The Philippines." Mina had passed along some her answers and a warning to watch the questions they ask, he liked her idea to keep it pretty general where he could.

Red Fed flicked her eyes to him to show a tiny bit of annoyance but didn't push on it further. Arcee's cold glare had gone down a couple tones making it just a glare. Alex wondered if she'd taken on the serious look because of how things had gone over with Mina's interrogation, it really didn't surprise him that there would be repercussions from his sister's actions. "What's your occupation?"

"To be technical I'm my father's care taker, and babysitter for my older sister. I also do odd jobs, so nothing registered." Alex gave a casual shrug when both Red Fed and Arcee raised an eyebrow at him in question. It wasn't often they heard a man admit they'd been reduced to playing house maid for his own family. He hoped this earned him a respect point and not a pity point.

" How old are you Alex?" Hearing his name being used brought some relief, Red Fed was hopefully loosening up. Though her eyes had gone back down to the paper.

" 31." He gave it short and to the point, tempted as he was to add on that he was 20 when he was clean shaved. He felt Mina's eye roll and Jenna's want to palm face, which made it difficult for him to not smile.

The pen moved to write the answer on the paper next to the question, Alex was starting to get annoyed with the scratching noise the pen made. "In your own words tell me exactly how we found you and your friends along with the Decepticons."

Alex went through the events that lead to him being seated across from two gorgeous woman and went with a loose telling, " I was walking around the streets minding my own, then I get this sense that someone is following me. The someone turned out to be Ravage and Rumble, little Decepticon bastards snagged me in some kind of rubber net that had chloroform all over it. I wake up in a net with Mina facing Starscream, Barricade, ThunderCracker and Skywarp. We get pulled through some kind of dimensional tear that looked like a black hole, then we get dumped into a pit. After Jenna woke up we got free and out of the hole. Barricade chased us out the building and into the fight that lead to us being here. End of story." Arcee's glare vanished entirely at the mention of the dimensional tear, her expression was actually quite blank and kind of unsettling to him. The pen scratching kept him from focusing on it too much.

The pen kept moving as Red Fed asked the next question, intrigue glowing in her eyes, " You seemed to have a good grasp of who's who with the Decepticons. How about the Autobots? Do you know all their designations as well? How much do you know about them in general?"

Arcee's face refocusing into a penetrating stare. Despite their claims of putting Bots in the interrogations as lie detectors Alex was sure it was for them to learn before the government just how much knowledge the three of them had about their race, and more importantly, their system functions. Here he let himself smile, looking directly at Arcee he answered, "That is classified to Autobots only." Arcee gave the smallest of head movements to indicate she appreciated this announcement and rebuff against the nosey government.

Red Fed wasn't too impressed. Her lips briefly puckered as she wrote the answer down. The pen finally stopped moving and was tucked away into the front pocket of her jacket. Meeting his eyes dead on to show her unhappy opinion of him she sighed, "Thank you for your cooperation Alex, and thank you for your participation Arcee. Good day." As she left the room Alex saw a breathe taking smile come across Arcee's face. _'She was looking all scary just to give a good impression for the red head? Huh, guess Arcee likes to act.' _

Arcee stood up and showed the smile full on to Alex, "Thank you, I'll be sure to arrange things with Optimus to properly disclose your withheld knowledge." Alex gave a goofy smile back, Arcee vanished and Alex sighed in bliss. What he wouldn't give to see that smile every day.

Collecting himself he got out of the uncomfortable metal chair and left the room. Mina was standing in the hall across from the two way mirror looking into the room where he assumed Jenna was just starting to get interrogated. Joining her and looking he swore, his poor sis was being interrogated by a huge broad shouldered fed with a no nonsense expression, touching into the bond he felt Jenna's growing unease. "What have I missed?"

"Nothing yet it's just started. See who her bot watcher is?" Mina nodded her head to the bit of man barely visible around the Hulk Fed, he could have laughed if it weren't for the odd expression on the holo's face. It was an expression he would describe as a scientist observing a rat going through a maze for cheese. _'What exactly is Jolt observing Jenna for though?' _


	10. Chapter 10

**J: Hm, this is getting to be a bad habit, me staying up really late. Oh well, the readers get a new chapter to read bright and early in the morning, so there's nothing to really really complain about.**

Mina's version is under LynxbyLynx titled "Transfan Mania: Rewrite"

Alex' version is under my profile titled "Bridge to No Where."

Thanks to my BETA buddy Khalthar

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

* * *

><p>-Jenna's Interrogation-<p>

Jenna wanted to hit her head off the table repeatedly and with each head hit she would ask 'why?' She somehow managed to get stuck with a federal agent that looked like he could kill a man with his thumb…by decapitating them. Add on that Jolt was there as well and she felt completely out of place. Alex had given her his interrogation run over and she wished she'd gotten the same combination, two females. Females were less intimidating…Minus Mina, Mina was quite intimidating when she wanted to be.

Her hands were in her lap for her to play and pick her nails, a habit she developed when bored or feeling uncomfortable. She still held eye contact with the Hulk Fed, that was one thing she could do without losing. That and she felt even more uncomfortable when making eye contact with Jolt, it just really unnerved her.

Jenna had to gulp when Hulk Fed cracked his knuckles before talking, his voice the deepest Jenna's ever heard, " What's your name girl?"

"Jenna Wygergangs." Her voice came out dryer than she would have liked, as best as she could she quietly tried to cough.

"Full name…please."

"Jenna Noel Wygergangs." Her voice came out stronger giving Jenna a small bit of confidence, which was further boosted by Mina and Alex giving her encouragement and reassuring her that they could see everything happening.

Hulk Fed didn't give any facial cues to what he thought of her full name and Jenna didn't much care, and she didn't look to Jolt to see his reaction. "Where do you live? An exact location, don't give me any nonsense like your two companions."

'_Thanks guys.' _She sent this thought to them when answering, "London, Ontario Canada. That exact enough?" Mina was sending too many encouraging feelings so that end bit sounded a little more snappy and sarcastic. Hulk Fed either didn't notice or didn't care, he just continued on.

"What's your occupation?" Jenna noticed that Hulk Fed didn't have any paper or files in front of him, so what was he doing with the information to remember it?

" Technically I'm called a product ambassador, I just call myself a sample girl. I'm also a college student." The thing with a question like occupation is that it could be meant as your educational status or employment, so just to be safe she put on both. Again, nothing from the Hulk. Though he did glance over at Jolt who gave a nod of confirmation. _'How do they already have access to our records?' _She sent the question with a hint of not wanting the answer till later, she wasn't the best multitasked with attention.

" How old are you girl?" Hulk Fed put emphasis on girl, an indication that he didn't like her name and refused to use it.

" I am 19 turning 20 this year, sir." Jenna was starting to feel like she was back in elementary school, most of the girls would radiate loathing and leer down at her. It was the same sensation coming from Hulk Fed and he wasn't even leering.

Jolt wasn't the only one to notice Jenna's posture begin to go straight and stiff, Mina and Alex knew Jenna had gone through some tough times in the past but never knew what kind of affects it had on her. It was a shared feeling that they might just get to see some of the affects in the interrogation room.

" Tell me the complete truth as to how you and your little friends were in the same goddamn place as those other things." Jolt sent a bit of glare to the Hulk Fed, Hulk Fed showed no sign of wanting to apologize or correct himself.

Condescending popped to the forefront of Jenna's mind as an appropriate word to describe the Hulk Fed. Her hands left her lap to rest on the table, finger tips lightly touching the cool surface. Jenna's face had started with a somewhat nervous expression, all nerves were gone now. " Not meaning to be rude here but how have you been a part of the N.E.S.T team? Because the 'things' are called Decepticons, they are Cybertronians just like the Autobots. No where near as nice as the Autobots but still the same race of beings. And to answer your question I was abducted. They got into my apartment basement, I ran outside and they shot me with four…wait…ow…six tranquilizer darts. I will gladly show you my punctured skin for evidence sir." Jolt was thoroughly interested in this personality development, Mina was congratulating her for being able to verbally kick a man in the nuts, and Alex was sending more encouragement and promises of harm to the guy if he tried anything.

Jenna was slowly reaching that angry little door in the back of her mind. She registered the man interrogating her as a bully, she had promised herself never to be bullied again, out of this promise came a nice little angry personality that could sometimes be quite…vicious in nature. Hulk Fed leaned forward to rest her fore arms on the table, his eyes now beginning to scrutinize Jenna as an annoying problem he said continued with the next question, " That right there is an admittance to confidential information regarding the alien species. You will divulge the rest of your knowledge right now or be arrested for espionage against the State." It wasn't a question, it was an order and it had come out real nasty. Jolt was about reading to flip the table into the man's face but held back in order to observe the small stature female's response. Her shoulders had pressed back against the chair and there was a very defiant glint in her eye.

" Besides me having this knowledge you do not have ANY proof that I hacked or obtained this information in an illegal method. And if I'm not mistaken I was taken under custody of N.E.S.T, an official branch of the military. You are a FBI man brought in only because you're an experienced agent in whatever the Pit field you work in. If I share any information, it will not be with someone such as yourself, it would be Optimus Prime or Ratchet, even Jolt I would give my information too, but never you. Are we done?" Had the walls not been sound proofed there would have been an audible "WHOOP" from outside the door made by both Alex and Mina.

Some of the building anger subsided, Jenna knew they were finished with the interrogation since Alex and Mina had been asked the same questions. She rose from her seat as if to leave only to have her upper arm grabbed and have her face pressed against the wall. Jolt was on his feet immediately," What do you think you're doing Agent Crew?"

" We are not done the interrogation. She told me she would gladly show me evidence of the tranquilizer darts, so I'm taking her up on that offer." Crew wasn't being lecherous or anything, he was proving that he held the power in the room and that this girl that came up to his pecks wasn't going to have the last word.

The door knob jiggled as Alex and Mina tried to get the door open to jump the guy. At some point the door had been locked, leaving Jenna with no back up except Jolt. "Let me go, and I'll show you myself you fragging glitch head!" Jenna's temper was livid, this was the first time she'd encountered physical bullying and she was not responding well to it. Her hands itched to grab at the chair and beat him over the head until he didn't move. "She hasn't been lying about anything Agent Crew I would have detected a fluctuation in her pulse if she had, release her at once."

Agent Crew didn't get a proper chance to let go, the door was busted down by Alex and Mina shoulder checking it together. Alex' shoulder check continued on to knock down Crew, putting himself between Jenna and the despicable man Alex told him in a low very vicious voice, "Touch my sister again, and I am going to kill you." It took every last shed of his self control to not go through with that threat there and then.

Mina was thinking the same thing and was itching to just kick the man's face in before he got back up on his feet. She held off only because Jenna needed her. An arm around her sister's shoulders she led her out into the hall where Lennox and Epps were running over to see where all the noise was coming from.

Jolt felt useless, his holoform was designed to interact with physical matter, he could have easily gotten the man off of Jenna himself. But he hadn't, he had deliberately just stood there to watch just to see what would happen. He hadn't expected the other two to get into the room, he had anticipated Jenna being able to get free herself. Jolt knew it was wrong to treat humans as test subjects or case studies, but there was something about the three unexpected humans that nagged him to observe. Jolt watched the three friends…no, siblings, that had been entirely clarified by their actions and words. They would just need an admission.

Alex and Mina walked Jenna out into the main hangar and to the nearest chair. Concern and worry replacing their anger they looked over her for any physical damage. "I'll be fine, probably just a bruise on my upper arm when he grabbed me…Thank you for helping me, I just about lost it. I was that close to ramming my elbow into his solar plexus and start beating on him for all I was worth. That would have just made things worse for us." Jenna took of her hat to run her fingers through her hair.

" If anything it would have sent a nice message to everyone to let them know we can handle ourselves and that they shouldn't mess with us." Alex kept a hand on Jenna's shoulder as he did his best to reassure her while at the same time she sent her own comfort through the bond. Mina had kept her arm around Jenna's shoulder and glared at anyone that went by looking at them. She honestly hoped someone would stop and try to talk to them just so she could verbally bite their heads off.

Jenna took in a deep breathe and sat up right. "Okay, I'm ready to move on from that little bit of drama. What should we do now?"

Neither Mina or Alex got to answer since Jolt and Ratchet drove up and transformed to their bi-pedal modes. "What you can do is come with me for a proper physical examination. I've already gotten it cleared with Major Lennox."

'_SCRAP!' _Jenna didn't say it out loud in fear of what Ratchet might ask about, and doing so in her mind felt more natural. She didn't know about Alex or Mina but she was getting use to and enjoying their telepathic speech ability. Alex squeezed her shoulder with a meaningful look that Jenna deciphered as, 'No running away from it this time.' And Mina still looked ready to bite someone's head off, only now her focus was on Jolt.

Ratchet lowered both of his hands, reluctantly Jenna and Mina got onto one and Alex sat stood on the other. The sensation of Ratchet moving with them in his hands reminded Jenna of being carried into the house after falling asleep in the car. In just a few short seconds they were already at the med bay where Optimus Prime was waiting for them.


	11. Chapter 11

**J: Phew, just nearly forgot to update this! That's what happens when I have to worry about work...stupid job. **

Mina's version is under LynxbyLynx titled "Transfan Mania: Rewrite."

Alex' version is under my profile titled "Bridge to Nowhere"

THANKS TO MY BETA BUDDY KHALTHAR

Disclaimer: HASBRO OWNS TRANSFORMERS! MICHEAL BAY SHOULD NEVER HAVE MADE THE THIRD MOVIE!

* * *

><p>Ratchet stopped three steps away from Optimus, with their elevated height they didn't need to crane their necks as much to make optic contact with the leader of the Autobots. "I heard from Arcee that you are willing to share any information you have of our race. This will need to be arranged for another time. There are far too many representatives for the government present. I will have one of my men inform you immediately once it has been decided." Alex felt that his sisters were quite distracted by Optimus in general so nodded on their behalf. Optimus accepted this, gave a look to Ratchet that passed along a few quick words and continued on his way to probably be badgered by federal agents.<p>

With Optimus out of their sight the large mech's words finally sank in with Jenna and Mina. To Jenna and Alex Mina passed along her thoughts, _'You guys do know that that means we're stuck here for…a very long, long, looooooong time…I need to hit someone or something.' _

'_How about not Ratchet? You'll only hurt your fist. I'm sure there'll be a few soldiers around that would be willing to "teach" you some self defense.' _Jenna smiled crookedly at her dastardly plan, Mina giggled diabolically loving the idea, and Alex sent a prayer up to Primus to keep whoever Mina's poor victim would be alive.

Ratchet walked through the med bay doors and Mina's laughter abruptly ended. The smell of sterilizing chemicals killed her mood. Jenna shifted uncomfortably having spotted Jolt standing at a table reading over a data pad. He looked up from the doors opening and gave the same "soft" smile he'd put on at the beginning of the interrogation. Alex and Mina recalled that Jolt had only thrown words out during the physical contact fiasco and directed unkind stares his way. "Who will I be examining first and who will Jolt be examining?"

Faster than necessary Jenna pointed to Mina and Alex. Ratchet and Jolt raised an optic ridge but didn't question, Alex chose to go with Jolt (to see if he could get some answers) and Mina went with Ratchet since he would be quicker (so she hoped.) Jenna would wait outside the med bay, where she would think of ways of escape…or just run for it in general. Which is what she went with. The second the large med bay doors closed she took off running for the nearest hiding place, which ended up being a stack of tires and boxes. Her tiny size came in handy to slip in behind the stacks and still be able to reach around and grab a box to put over the top of the opening.

In the med bay Mina let out a little snort just as Ratchet's holoform was testing her blood pressure. He didn't stop his actions and simply asked, "Something amusing?"

"Only Jenna's sad attempt at hiding." Again Mina snorted, oh how her older spark sister could amuse her without meaning to.

Since Alex was only on the other side of the room on another table getting his sight checked he heard her words and found them to be right. "She would hide. I'm thinking a pin down will be necessary." Alex was really muttering to himself but Jolt was right there and heard it all.

Trying to focus on his tasks Jolt followed Ratchet's example and continued working but still asked with genuine interest, "Does she have a phobia of check ups or something?"

Mina was picking dirt out from under her nails when she casually answered due to not paying attention, "Only under two conditions. One is that her blood gets checked, and the second condition is if Big Brother Bear over there hears the results. Don't deny it Alex; you know she's terrified of you about it." Alex immaturely stuck his tongue out and Mina did the same. Neither noticed that Jolt and Ratchet were now looking just a bit concerned.

Mina and Alex weren't experts on how long it took to do a proper examination but it seemed to go pretty quick, even with getting a bit of blood pulled (Mina almost bit holoform Ratchet for that.) Ratchet finished a couple minutes before Jolt since Jolt had to do a thorough look over Alex' back that had indeed been scraped to slag. His holoform blinked out and the real Ratchet went to the doors, opening them and finding no Jenna he turned to Mina, "Where is she hiding?"

"If you want me to rat out my sis then you gotta pay up." Mina crossed her arms and swung her legs over the edge of the table. After being sneak pricked by Ratchet's needles she refused to be cooperative for him at all.

'_Come back to the med bay right now Jenna.' _Alex made sure to sound very unhappy when telling her this.

'_So you can convince Ratchet to inject me every morning and night? Nope. 'This_ response didn't surprise Alex but it did bug him just a bit more, especially since he couldn't pinpoint her location as Mina had.

Crossing his arms Ratchet grumbled, "What do you want? And be reasonable."

"Me reasonable? You're asking a lot of me there Hatchet, but just this once I'll make my price easy on you. I want my Mp3 player back. Oh! And I want to teach the guy that took it that no female keeps their music player in their chest." During her cuffing after tiring out the soldiers some cocky bastard had done a pat down on her chest before finding her player in her hoodie pocket. Had she not been wearing handcuffs the slagger would have been heading back to base covered in his own blood.

Ratchet hadn't seen any such misconduct but he hadn't been paying that much attention since Mina's actions had caused him to stop watching for a brief amount of time. He'd talk to Will about it later, at present he saw no major problem with this request. "Fine, I'll arrange for your music device to be returned. Now where is she?"

Smiling hugely at the thought of getting her Mp3 player back and her fist into a certain someone's face Mina chirped, "She's hiding behind the tires just around the corner." There came a clatter outside followed by an angry voice, 'MIIINA!" Snickering Mina pointed to the door and sang," She's running."

Sighing Alex hopped off the table and stretched, "Hold on, I'll get her." Taking off at a sprint Alex ran out the doors. Mina, Ratchet, and Jolt followed to watch. Oh what a sight it was.

Jenna had a head start running for the hallway that lead back to their rooms. Alex was slowly gaining ground all the while yelling for all the present soldiers to hear, "Jenna get back here! You're getting an examination you want it or not!"

"NOOOO! I'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF THE NAGGING!" More soldiers began to gather including Epps and Will. Reaching into his pocket Epps pulled out a smaller digital camera and began to record it, the base wasn't that much fun so it was nice to have lively moments such as that recorded.

Alex closed the distance just as Jenna got into the hallway, with a leap he pounced on her flattening her to the ground. "OWWW! That wasn't necessary! WAH! NO! PUT ME DOOOWWWN!" Alex didn't give Jenna a chance to make another run for it and threw her over his shoulder.

Squirming and wiggling Jenna did her best to get free; as they got closer Jenna heard laughter. Looking around she saw that at least half the base was there snickering and shaking their heads, laughing the loudest was Mina. "MINA! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"How is it my fault that you went running? If you weren't such a neglectful person to your own health this would never happen." Mina wiped away her tears from laughing and wagged a finger in a scolding manner. This only aggravated Jenna more; she didn't get to wiggle for long since Ratchet reached down and retrieved her from Alex.

"Now what is all this avoidance about? Tell me right now or I'll do exhaustive tests." Ratchet wondered if it was healthy for a pale girl such as Jenna to turn much paler at his words.

"Uh well…I'm kinda anemic and I should be taking iron supplements but…" Jenna trailed off already feeling Alex' glare.

Ratchet let out a huff, "You neglect to take them is that it? All this fuss over something so trivial…" A little needle popped out of Ratchet's finger and pricked Jenna in the arm to extract a bit of blood for instant analysis. "Young lady you are not just kind of anemic, you are a full blown anemic. At your age this is very unhealthy for you. From here on out you'll be taking iron supplements and eating only what I recommend."

"WHAT?" Jenna felt like crying this news was so horrible for her, and it was only made worse by Alex growling without words and Mina laughing even more.

Ratchet put Jenna back on the floor where she slumped forward under Alex' unimpressed glare. Mina shuffled over to Jenna to put an arm around her shoulders for support while she recovered from her laughing fit. "As far as the rest of your health is you seem to be undamaged besides the wounds you obtained from your capture. Now there is something else that has me concerned."

This brought them back to their senses to pay better attention with tilted heads. "I'm going to need you to remove your clothes."

"…"

"…"

"…Primus Ratchet, didn't know you were such a pervert. Does Optimus know you've got this problem?" Mina's words had Ratchet spluttering while Jolt turned away to laugh into a fake cough. Jenna and Alex were torn between laughing and demanding further explanations.

"It is not like that at all! I need your clothing to examine it for radiation. Starscream must have invented a device that tears the fabric of space. That kind of device would need certain elements that to humans could be unhealthy you for if exposed for long periods of time." Ratchet was entirely serious leaving them feeling just a bit intimidated.

Scratching his chin Alex muttered, "I didn't even think about that possibility. But you seem to be forgetting that what we're wearing are the only clothes we have with us."

"And last I heard the issued military uniforms will not fit someone of my stature, they don't let short people join the army. So these dirty, filthy, torn, battered, and radiated clothes will not be leaving my person." Jenna crossed her arms and stood her ground looking at Ratchet defiantly.

"Annnd I just refuse to wear them, there's no fashion sense to them at all. It would totally clash with my wrist band." Mina pulled back her hoodie sleeve to look happily at her Decepticon wrist band. Jenna and Alex held their breath and cautiously looked up at the two mechs. Just as expected both of them had narrowed in on the Decepticon symbol.

Jolt lunged for Mina first, Jenna and Alex jumped in front of her with their arms spread out to create a wall. Jolt paused and pulled back. His optics were focused only on Mina, "Move, she is clearly a Decepticon supporter. She could a spy for them for all we know."

"In other words you don't believe anything we've told you so far. Mina has been with us the whole time, including the pit where we were tied up!" Alex had woken up right next to Mina in a net and had been conscious and aware of everything since then.

"And where we're from that wrist band only means that she is a FAN of the Decepticons because they're NOT real! So lay off!" Jenna's voice got louder and louder as she stepped towards Jolt trying to get in his face.

'_Are you still upset about your interrogation?' _Mina was enjoying the show her wrist band had caused. She wasn't concerned about getting in any trouble, and the worst they could do was put her in the brig, which would only let her terrorize anyone else in there.

'_A little, I'm more pissed that they don't believe us right now. Plus I'm letting Jolt know not to mess with me like he was earlier.' _Jenna stomped her foot just for further appearance. Ratchet pointed to Mina, "You seem to be forgetting that you are no longer in your dimension. Unless she gets rid of that wrist band she'll be confined and put under observation. The Decepticons cannot be trusted. The same goes for anyone who supports them."

"Ratchet what did I say about me being reasonable? You're asking for the impossible with this one. I love my wrist band and would rather die than hand it over. So just point me towards the brig and I'll be on my merry way." Mina's care free attitude towards the whole situation only irritated Ratchet more. He sent a quick message to Optimus and then instructions to Jolt.

Jolt could see this having negative consequences later but did as told and grabbed Alex and Jenna in each hand. Mina put her hands on her hips to snip, "Hey! I said I was going to go to the brig peacefully, why are you restraining them?"

Alex glared at Ratchet for answers while Jenna glared at Jolt. Ratchet leant down and picked up Mina, making sure his fingers held down her arms he told the three of them, "We'll settle this with a talk with Optimus and Major Lennox."

"Soooo, you're being a tattle tale. Real mature Hatchet." Alex and Jenna agreed. This whole scenario was just Ratchet being a tattle tale when he really could have just done what Mina said and put her in the brig. At least there they knew she wouldn't be harassed by Ironhide and she wouldn't be harassing everyone else.


	12. Chapter 12

**J: I surprisingly had less typed up then I thought. This is going to be the last daily update, sorry guys! Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted.**

**Mina's version is under LynxbyLynx titled "Transfan Mania: Rewrite"**

**Alex' version is under my profile titled "Bridge to No Where"**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They were carried through the base to the communications bridge where Optimus and a worn out Will waited for them. Jenna and Alex were given the privilege of being put on the bridge next to Will (so he could give them exasperated looks) while Mina was stuck in Ratchet's hand (where she was attempting to chew his fingers off.) "What is the entire issue we're looking at?" Will looked directly up at Mina knowing that she had to be the main cause of dilemma. He'd pegged her to be the source of most of his troubles in the future ever since the run around she did with his men.<p>

Thinking his stare was his way of indicating for her to go first Mina explained, "Well you see, I absolutely entirely 100% LOVE my Decepticon wrist band. Hatchet here intends to take it away from me. I will have no such thing happen. I even volunteered to do brig time and that didn't satisfy him. In the end he went and turned into a little sparkling tattle tale." Ratchet, Jolt and Optimus twitched at the mention of sparklings, reminding Jenna and Alex that they would need to nag Mina about what she said in front of certain people…and Cybertronians.

His optics focused on the human girl Ratchet held Optimus asked rather calmly, "Mina, you do understand how we see those that would support the Decepticons?"

"Yes, though I think you've blown them way out of proportion. Those guys are totally incompetent, especially Starscream. I could write a novel about all his failures!" Mina ranted this with the odd nod of her head here and there since she didn't have her hands free to help express herself.

Ratchet made a low kind of growl from his throat; Mina just returned the growl and tried to turn in Ratchet's fist to glare at him. Worried about where this could lead Alex cleared his throat to get their attention, "Would it be alright if she kept her wrist band, but didn't openly wear it? She was wearing it all this time after all."

Will looked to Optimus on this matter since the Decepticon emblem meant more to the Autobots. Optimus vented a sigh; his goal for being on Earth was to prevent conflict between his race and the humans. This little incident was more or less what it came down to but on a larger scale involving diplomats. "Very well, Mina may keep her wrist band but only as long as it is not in plain sight. Some of my men will not show much restraint in regards to this situation."

"Optimus, we're all over the age of 10. It's okay to simply say Ironhide would try and blast me into goo upon sight of my wrist band." Mina had a completely straight face when saying this, making Jenna and Alex want to laugh because of what she said. True as it was really was.

'_You're deliberately going to rub it in Ironhide's face as soon as you see him right?' _Alex raised an eyebrow up at Mina; she just gave him a bright shining grin in return. He would have to follow her for the next few hours until the urge to do something stupid…involving Ironhide…passed over. And hopefully her urge to do a different kind of stupid would be less life threatening.

"Is there anything else that needs to be discussed while I'm here? I've got to get going to train new recruits." Will didn't look really eager to get to the new recruits, they imagined newbies were always disbelieving about the Autobots until they saw them, then they probably just soiled themselves.

Jenna recalled what had led to this whole new of a conversation in the first place, "Is there any chance we could get some clothes from the nearest town or something? Ratchet wants to take our clothes and analyze them but we don't have anything else to wear. And do not give me the speech about having plenty of uniforms that could fit us because I have never seen a soldier of my height."

Optimus, Ratchet, and Jolt gave Will looks that said, 'she's got you there.' Will chewed the inside of his cheek in thought, "I can't let you three leave the base at this time. You're still under suspicion. But I can send someone in town to get you some clothes."

"I don't think so." Mina had finally been put down on the bridge and the first thing she did was put her hands on her hips in rejection.

"What's wrong with this?" Will's patience was beginning to break.

"I'm not going to trust some random soldier to buy me clothes. They won't know our style or our sizes, how would you feel if a person you just met scanned you over and came back with the dorkiest clothes that you would never wear. Does that make sense?" Mina raised an eyebrow in challenge. Will's face was blank for about two seconds, and then he caved with a groan.

"Alright, alright. You can go into town WITH an escort. Including a few bots. I've got to go; Optimus can handle everything from here." Will gave a bit of a wave and rushed off. There was complete silence of rather awkwardness.

Jenna, Alex, and Mina looked up at Optimus to see what he had to say. "I believe now would be an opportune moment to hear what you know."


	13. Chapter 13

**J: I've actually had this done for a while now, but I've been so focused on working on 'Ms. Babysitter VS Mr. Truck' I've just been forgetting. Hope you guys didn't mind the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.**

* * *

><p>In order to prevent the three humans from having to risk repeating themselves in front of those that could possibly abuse their information; Optimus called all the Autobots to a secluded area. The secluded area being the base's basement and combination storehouse. In one second Alex, Jenna, and Mina were in the center of a ring of very nice vehicles. In the next second, they were surrounded by Autobots. For them it was quite an uncomfortable feeling, and they must have shown it. Some of the Autobots had taken a few steps back, these bots being Optimus and Ratchet. Sunstreaker actually took a step closer towards Mina. He hadn't forgotten her mouth during their first encounter.<p>

"You may begin wherever you feel is most appropriate." With all optics strictly on them, even starting was difficult. After a quick and silent mental debate Jenna and Mina simultaneously shoved Alex forward to tell them everything. He explained once more, that they were from an alternate dimension where Cybertronians weren't real, but were a fictional series put off in multiple different branches. He listed all the names of the characters he could remember. He listed all the different plots of the different series he could remember (Sunstreaker looked ready to vomit at the telling of Kiss Players) and ended with how the dimension they were currently in was one from the latest series of films. Jenna patted Alex on the back for explaining everything quite well, while the Autobots appeared to be discussing things via their comm.

It was a bit of a surprise when Ironhide spoke first, "Let's say we believe you, which I DON'T, what reason would Starscream have to want to bring you to this dimension? Nothing you've told us explains that."

"I've been thinking…" Jenna started aloud, '_What if it's our bond that made Starscream kidnap us?_'

_'How would he even know?_' "It's not like he had Soundwave around to read our minds." Mina had her full attention on Jenna, not noticing that she had unintentionally switched between out loud speech and thought speech just as Jenna had done as well.

"Wait…" _'It wouldn't take much for Starscream to set up a monitoring system for chats that pin pointed conversations discussing Transformers related subjects. Spark bonds would fall under that category_.' Alex did just as his sisters were and spoke both mentally and vocally.

The Autobots highly confused and very frustrated, which was mostly on Sunstreaker's and Ironhide's part. The humans looked like they were starting to say something then just dropping off. But they were gesturing and turning their heads from one to the other almost as if… "You didn't tell us everything." Ratchet said it just to draw the three from their thought process.

Realizing they'd slipped away from their train of thought and were drifting away from their audience, they each took on a different stance. Mina went defensive, Alex considering, and Jenna merely looked uncertain. They glanced at each other and gave a nod, choosing to go with speaking what they'd just been contemplating. Jenna got the shove this time. "Um…well…Somehow Alex, Mina, and myself have managed to form a sibling spark bond."

"And I thought your first story was a bunch of scrap." Sunstreaker crossed his arms, Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

"Whether you believe us or not, doesn't matter. But it could be why Starscream chose us out of all the other millions of humans." Mina put an arm around Jenna's shoulder to give her a bit of help in glaring at Sunstreaker.

Ratchet felt relief in knowing he hadn't just been seeing things and he was now genuinely interested in this phenomenon. Optimus knew that Starscream the scientist would likely take strong interest in such a thing as well. Besides Jolt all the other Autobots didn't put much, if any faith in this story, even if they had just seen a tiny example of it themselves.

Skids and Mudflap grew very sadistic and twisted little smirks, putting his hands on his hips Skids said all knowingly, "There's only one sure way to test a spark bond."

"I do not approve of it. And you'll not be trying it when I'm not looking either." Ratchet said angrily as he spun on the minor twins ready to smack their helms with a wrench if need be.

Quite curious Alex, Mina, and Jenna asked at the same time, "How do you test a spark bond?"

"Simple, we break one of your limbs and see if the other two feel it." It rather scared Jenna that Sunstreaker said this without even the slightest hint of jest, he was telling the truth.

"I'm up for that…as long as you don't actually break one of our limbs. You could give us a small cut or something." Mina hugged Jenna a bit tighter when she felt her go stiff as she said this. Alex didn't have much of a problem with this idea either if it meant proving their story.

All optics turned to Ratchet for approval on this. He had just given them an examination after all. His curiosity and need for physical evidence overpowering his judgment; Ratchet grumbled, "Fine, but only because you consented. You'll need to be separated. Jolt, take Jenna to the other side of the base, Arcee take Alex to the run way. You'll remain here, Mina."

_'It HAD to be Jolt, it just HAD to! Oh well, it's not like he was appointed my guardian or anything. If that had happened, I would have had to carve IRONY in my flesh. Enjoy your ride bro, don't go bleeding all over Arcee.'_ Jenna gave Alex a wink before getting in Jolt and driving away.

Alex was on cloud nine. One part of his dream was finally coming true; he was getting to ride Arcee. Doing his best to stay calm and not let his erratic heart rate give away his emotions he got on Arcee. His heart just about stopped entirely when her engine revved and they sped off.

Mina rolled her eyes and thanked Primus that their dreams didn't leak over to each other, the absolute last thing she needed was to have long winded dreams of riding Arcee into the sunset. Left alone with Ratchet, Optimus, Ironhide, and both sets of twins, Mina was feeling a bit insecure. "While we wait why don't you tell us how exactly there came to be a spark bond between the three of you."

"Short version is that Jenna wrote a fan fiction that Alex and I both liked. Alex got to talking with her first and started a spark bond with her over time. Roughly three months after she started talking to Alex I managed to get into contact with her and began talking with her too. She told me about her spark bond with Alex so I tried reaching out to her, and it just clicked automatically." Mina cleaned the dirt out from under her nails while giving the explanation; she was unnerved whenever she made optic contact with one of them, especially with Optimus. This is why she preferred the Cons; she was confident she could stare them down and win. With Optimus it felt like he was reading her mind and soul. Very uncomfortable.

Jolt and Arcee sent word that they were in place. Ratchet activated his holoform holding a scalpel, Mina glared at the little knife that was named the same as the tiny crab demon Decepticon. Ratchet paused trying to fathom why she was glaring at the scalpel but went ahead and cut the smallest of marks on the back of her hand. Mina winced a bit, it stung, but it wasn't too bad.

_'Owwwwwie!_' Jenna's anguished cry made her shake her head, it was kinda sad how sensitive her older spark sister was to pain. Mina looked to Ratchet for his expression and thoughts. Interest was written all over his face plates. To the others he said, " Both Jenna and Alex immediately complained of pain from their hands."

Ratchet's optics looked back at Mina with expectation, she didn't know what he was expecting until her right foot began to throb in pain. Lifting it off the ground and hopping a bit to keep her balance Mina growled, "You didn't say anything about doing it twice! What'd you do? Get Arcee to run over Alex' foot?"

Smiling a bit Ratchet explained, "Actually Arcee asked Alex to kick her as hard as he could."

"Okay, are you done testing because, OW! I ONLY VOLUNTEERED FOR THIS BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE ONCE!" Mina felt like a few layers of skin had been taken off of her scalp, a feeling one would get when getting a hardcore noogie. It came from Jenna too, meaning Jolt must have rubbed the tip of his finger on the top of her head or used his holoform to actually give her a noogie.

The pain on her head subsided quickly and her foot throbbed just a bit more, until Jenna and Alex were brought back. Jenna was rubbing her head with one hand to flatten her hair back down and Alex was clearly keeping weight off of his right foot.

Mina smirked smugly up at Sunstreaker; there were now witnesses to prove that they had passed the Spark Bond test. In return Sunstreaker walked away, Sideswipe shook his head but stayed there. 'What did Jolt do? It felt like he gave you a noogie.' Alex tenderly rubbed his own head a bit giving Jolt an irked scowl.

_'He gave me a static shock, felt more like an entire bolt of electricity. When I whined about it he merely said "oops, too much?" He was smiling too! He has it out for me for some reason, I swear_!' Jenna angrily shoved her hat down on her head.

_'Bet I can work some screws loose when he's in recharge if you'd like?_' Mina scanned over Jolt looking for little bits and pieces she could remove from his body.

Jenna shook her head; she'd like to keep Mina out of the brig for as long as possible. "Are we done getting interrogated, examined, tested and TORTURED now? I'd like to get those new clothes and get a shower." Alex knew his appearance and odor were pretty bad; he'd been entirely self conscious about it while he was alone with Arcee.

"Yes, for now it seems everything has been covered. Are there any volunteers that will accompany them to the nearest town?" Optimus knew some of the bots were still untrusting of the rather odd trio, so let them show it with this act. When Jolt stepped forward it didn't surprise Optimus, he'd heard from Ratchet that Jolt was constantly watching the shorter of the femmes for a reason he could not understand. He was pleased to see Sideswipe also step forward. However, "Sideswipe, if I'm not mistaken you and Sunstreaker are due for some brig time. Your actions earlier went against orders."

"But Optimus, making Sunstreaker do this would be much worse than brig time. To get to the nearest town we have to go over gravel roads and he does not like organics." Sideswipe must have gotten into a bit of an argument with Sunstreaker when they were alone; it was the only explanation for why he would torture his brother this way.

Optimus considered this for a second and nodded, "Very well, you three shall escort Alex, Mina, and Jenna to the nearest town and back. Do what you can to not draw attention to yourselves." Jolt would have no problem blending in, the twins on the other hand…


	14. Chapter 14

**J: Here we have another segment for you to read and enjoy. Sorry for the slow updates, I find with this fanfiction it works better if I leave it for a while then come back to it.**

**Alex' version: 'Bridge to Nowhere' under my profile.**

**Mina's version: 'Transfan Mania: Rewrite." under LynxbyLynx**

Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Entering the store with the amply sufficient funds of a credit card, Mina and Jenna were eager to get exactly what they needed to make the image they saw for themselves become reality. Alex sighed, and after being left in the dust, he went to the men's section. He figured that it would take a total of ten minutes to get his clothes, Mina and Jenna would likely take much much longer.<p>

Mina went for the clothes racks that had the darker colored shirts, like a purple form fitting tube top, a black t-shirt, and her new favorite that she immediately spotted was a black tank top with silver ivy vines going from the bottom left up to the right shoulder, the leaves on the vine were etched with purple to give them detail. On a brief after thought, she grabbed a plain black hoodie sweater. Seeing nothing else but preppy blouses on the rack she moved onto the jeans. Jenna was already there holding two pairs of jeans against her legs to see which pair would fit better, Mina gave her a small pat on the head. Her short stature put Jenna at a disadvantage to find good pants. For herself Mina picked out two pairs of very dark denim jeans, she didn't care that the weather was summer temperature and then some, jeans were always best. From the corner of her eye, she saw a jean skirt that was styled to look torn and worn. As she reached to grab it a voice from behind muttered, "Not bad I guess."

The skirt in her hands, Mina looked over her shoulder, 'Uuhhh, Jenna. Look near the really colored shirts.' Mina did her best to avoid staring, but failed horribly until she managed to get into a changing booth to try on the clothes. Jenna was still trying to find a pair of jeans that would actually fit her, and trying to be casual about it, she turned to look where Mina had found something interesting. The something turned out to be three people. Three incredibly gorgeous females. Two of them were blonde; one of them had bleached streaks while the other multiple tones of blonde. They were both tanned and had vibrant blue eyes she could see from the seven feet she stood away from them. The bleach streaked blonde was wearing a grey tank top and blue jean short shorts, her twin was wearing a one shouldered yellow shirt that let some of her mid-drift show and the same pair of blue jean short shorts. Hanging back behind the twins was an African American girl about the same height as the twins; her hair was entirely braided with some of the strings of braid dyed blue. She wore a simple blue tank top with a jean vest over top and cut off jeans that stopped at the knees. 'Nice eye sis. Did you get enough of an eyeful?'

'Of course not! I didn't want to look like a complete freak staring openly at them though. Plus I'm busy admiring my own sexiness right now.' Jenna gave a small shake of her head with a giggle at Mina's response.

Giving up on the jeans Jenna wandered over to the men's section. She went by the changing rooms just as Alex was going in with a black muscle shirt and camo colored cargo pants with a ridiculous number of pockets. "Good choice bro. I wanna see how it looks."

"Sure, I'll only be a second." While Alex disappeared into the changing room, Jenna found a table with men's shorts on sale. Jenna hated that all the shorts in the women's clothes were super short, looking for the smalls, she was delighted to find a pair of shorts that would end at her knees and were pretty much the same as Alex' cargo pants only less pockets.

When Alex stepped out, she whistled in approval, "Very nice! That shirt really brings out the muscles you've got hidden. But you need more than just that outfit. Did you see anything else you wanted?"

Alex thought about the different clothes he'd seen, "Mmm, not off the top of my head. I'm a man of simple tastes after all."

"Yes, well simple tastes aren't going to grab Arcee's attention. You need a little…flash and flare. Just a little." Without being asked Jenna shoved her clothes into Alex' hands then went throughout the men's clothing digging for something unique and eye…or rather optic…catching for him to wear. The first thing she found suitable for him was a dark red t-shirt with two amber colored katanas crossed over each other. To add a casual touch, she found a very laid back pair of blue jeans, the final image when he came out wearing the ensemble was a refreshing sight.

"If he got a shave he'd look pretty cool." Mina had finished trying on her selected clothes, and came over to see what was going on in the men's section.

Grinning at the praise Alex opened his mouth to say one thing but asked instead, "Who're the three women over there staring at us? They're cute…in a creepy sort of way."

'You don't even know the half of it. While you two were playing Dress Up, the two Barbies over there were ALL over me!' Mina's eyes misted over as she let out a content sigh. Raising their eyebrows at her Jenna and Alex silently asked for her a definition on 'all over me.' Seeing the look of waiting and questioning she held up the clothes in her hands that Jenna just now noticed contained a lot more white…and pink. "They play with your hormones to make you get preppy girly girl clothes?" Jenna lifted up one of the shirts to find that it was a Polo, and definitely not to Mina's tastes.

Grabbing the shirt back Mina huffed, "They said it looks good on me, sexy even." Alex listened to their conversation, but stared intently over at the women. Something about their eyes was bothering him, and they didn't look like they worked for the store, so why would they convince Mina to get clothes she wouldn't ever really want? The blonde with multiple shades of blonde in her hair met Alex' stare, and returned it with a playful wink. If not for that and Mina announcing that their names were Samantha, Silone and Julia; Alex wouldn't have figured it out.

'Jenna, have you figured it out?' Alex suddenly found this highly amusing, not wanting to give away the joke; he sent his thoughts only to Jenna. She answered with a look that said, 'kind of hard NOT to figure it out.' To Mina she whispered, "I don't like the twins, they look a lot like my high school enemy. I'm going to see if Julia will talk to me one on one."

"Careful Jenna, Julia put in her word of advice on clothing a fewtimes too. Don't fall for the same drool worthy trap I did." Mina patted Jenna on the back in confidence. Jenna was bi-sexual like her, but she was much pickier when it came to her females. Knowing this gave Mina reassurance that Jenna could hold her own. This reassurance was enough for Mina to go back to her clothes picking, she needed to counter balance the horrible pink clothes she'd been brain washed into wanting, to do this she went for the men's section of pants.

Jenna approached the three females that were talking quietly with caution; she didn't know what exactly they were capable of and really didn't want to find out. "Excuse me, but could I talk with Julia, was it? Alone that is." Jenna gave the twins a glare telling them she knew, smirking they walked off to pretend to look at clothes.

Faced with the African American beauty Jenna didn't give her a chance to try and mess with her, "Jolt, why are you and the two Barbie doll impersonators here and messing with Mina to make her buy clothes she doesn't want?"

Caught in the act Jolt looked around to make sure no one could see them, hacking into the camera, he turned it off long enough for him to change over to his real choice of a holographic person. Smiling a bit crookedly he lightly responded, "We didn't know how long you three were going to take and got bored. Sunny just wanted further revenge on Mina. No harm done."

"Well there goes the fun, way to ruin it Short Stack." Sunstreaker's voice and a gruff hand ruffled her hat and hair. Turning around to glare at what she thought would be the female twins only turned out to be the male equivalent of them. Tall, muscled perfectly on every inch, and wearing clothes that showed those muscles, Jenna was cut off from her rant.

Instead, she flipped him the finger and stormed back over to Alex to take her anger out on the clothes. Seeing who the three females actually were Mina sighed, "Now I don't know if they make better males or females."

Alex laughed at hearing that. He couldn't think the same way but did agree that the holoforms that the bots could manipulate made very nice females. But none of them came close to Arcee's drop dead gorgeous holoform. A door slamming closed and a wall of angry cutting him off from Jenna's mind told Alex that he was in for an interesting trip home.


	15. Chapter 15

**J: Those of you that know of my writing habits will remember that I am not good at pacing myself or going slow. This issue will come up in many fanfictions, making them less desirable to read, but leave me feeling excited to keep writing. SO, you guys like it or not(please do let me know) I've gotten ahead of myself with what will be happening in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy all the same.**

Mina's version: Transfan Mania Rewrite under LynxbyLynx

Alex's version: Bridge to Nowhere under GlitchGirl23

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I am just one of the many fangirls that wish she did so things could be fixed in the third movie!

* * *

><p>Jenna's temper lasted throughout the ride back to the base (making it rather awkward for Jolt) and stretched until Jenna reached the room they'd been assigned. Alex and Mina let her storm off and growl by herself. Alex dropped his clothes off in his room and stood out in the open hangar, "What to do…My options seem to be…not a lot. Oh; hey Arcee!" Catching sight of the pink femme walking towards the med bay Alex went after her.<p>

Arcee was momentarily confused as to who was addressing her as the image of Alex' face she'd stored in her memories was scruffy with facial hair. Having washed up and changed into clean clothes, he appeared to be ten years younger. The trick of facial hair was something she really needed to work on getting use to since the majority of the humans that were near her on a daily basis were male. Giving Alex a kind smile seemed to brighten the man's expression more than it was already beaming. "Can I help you with something Alex?"

Scrambling for a topic of discussion Alex asked the first thing that came to mind, "I, uh, was wondering if you and Ratchet had come up with any ideas as to how Scream Dorrito managed to transport us here…Well you know 'how' HOW, I meant, the technology that he made or got a hold of, that he used." Alex would have palm faced himself for fumbling over his words so badly if he didn't hear Mina and Jenna do it for him as well as laugh at him.

Unsure if the human's awkward speech was due to his lack of his grasp on the English language or because of nerves caused by being near her, Arcee acted as if he'd spoken completely normal. "We've barely begun to hypothesize what Starscream used; we'll keep you posted on anything we can figure out."

"Th-thanks! I'm just going to go, um…see what Ironhide is doing!" His mind moved faster than his body could respond to, causing Alex to trip over his own feet and face plant onto the cement ground. He thanked Primus for sparring his nose and asked for an idea to get back at his hyena spark sisters who were struggling to breathe through their laughter.

```````````````````/`````````

Holding her sides and leaning against a wall for support Mina wheezed for air, "Oh sweet Primus! Bahahahahaha! That - that was just such a movie moment! HAHAHHA!" Taking in deep breaths, Mina slowly eased out of her hysteric fit, swaying back and forth as she tried to walk, Mina made her way down a small hall way she'd randomly found while listening in on Alex's epically failing attempt at casually speaking with his idolized femme.

Most of the other hallways she'd seen had at least a few people walking down it. This one was completely deserted; making it all the more interesting. "I just need some really creepy music; dark lighting and this would be a perfect set up for a horror film." Her day dream of being in a suspenseful moment of a movie with all of her favorite horror movie killers was ruined when the hallway opened into a kind of bubble shaped room. There was barely anything in it except a single podium with something small and shiny sitting in a glass container. On the walls were etched Cybertronian glyphs that she couldn't read and cables leading down to the base of the podium. Mina didn't even notice the larger entrance that stood eight feet to her right, all she could focus on was the tiny little shiny.

/-/

The laugh she'd gotten out of Alex's failure at conversing had dispersed her gloomy cloud and opened her mind to what she wanted to do. Which, for some strange reason was to find Mina as soon as possible. Tapping into her thoughts all she heard was, 'Hehehe, always nice to have something to rub into an older sibling's face…Oooooooo, shiiiiiiiiiiny.' The room that she was in briefly flashed through Jenna's mind. A small, shiny object and Cybertronian glyphs equaled something very precious, something that Mina was apparently going to tamper with.

'ALEX! STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING AND MEET ME BY THE HALL ENTRANCE! MINA IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING SUPER STUPID AGAIN! AND DON'T TELL ANY OF THE BOTS!' This shout out sent Jenna dashed out the door and went for the hall entrance.


	16. Chapter 16

** J: Been a while since you saw an update for this fanfiction huh? To those that followed my Ms. Babysitter fanfiction you know it's not because of that anymore. Really it's due to wavering interest. I had most of this chapter done for a while I just got to a point where it was awkward to continue. Anyhoodles I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and for my Babysitter followers Beth's introduction chapter won't be for a while yet due to a pokemon one shot in the works. Your patience will be rewarded though.**

**THANKS to my Beta Khalthar who edited this under an hour...appreciate your BETAS people!**

**For Mina's version look for 'Transfan Mania: The Rewrite' under LynxbyLynx**

**For Alex' version look for 'Bridge to No Where' under my profile**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Transformer related mentions, I only own myself and my horrible writing style.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jenna's temper lasted throughout the ride back to the base (making it rather awkward for Jolt) and stretched until Jenna reached the room they'd been assigned. Alex and Mina let her storm off and growl by herself. Alex dropped his clothes off in his room and stood out in the open hangar, "What to do…My options seem to be…not a lot. Oh hey Arcee!" Catching sight of the pink femme walking towards the med bay Alex went after her.<p>

Arcee was momentarily confused as to who was addressing her as the image of Alex' face she'd stored in her memories was scruffy with facial hair. Having washed up and changed into clean clothes he appeared to be ten years younger. The trick of facial hair was something she really needed to work on getting used to since the majority of the humans that were near her on a daily basis were male. Giving Alex a kind smile seemed to brighten the man's expression more than it was already beaming. "Can I help you with something Alex?"

Scrambling for a topic of discussion Alex asked the first thing that came to mind, "I, uh, was wondering if you and Ratchet had come up with any ideas as to how Scream Dorrito managed to transport us here…Well you know how, HOW, I meant, the technology that he made or got a hold of that he used." Alex would have palm faced himself for fumbling over his words so badly if he didn't hear Mina and Jenna do it for him as well as laugh at him.

Unsure if the human's awkward speech was due to his lack of his grasp on the English language or nerves of being near her Arcee acted as if he'd spoken completely normal. " We've barely begun to hypothesize what Starscream used, we'll keep you posted on anything we can figure out."

"Th-thanks! I'm just going to go, um…see what Ironhide is doing!" His mind moved faster than his body could respond to, causing Alex to trip over his own feet and face plant onto the cement ground. He thanked Primus for sparing his nose and asked for an idea to get back at his hyena spark sisters who were struggling to breathe through their laughter.

```````````````````/`````````

Holding her sides and leaning against a wall for support Mina wheezed for air, "Oh sweet Primus! Bahahahahaha! That - that was just such a movie moment! HAHAHHA!" Taking in deep breaths Mina slowly eased out of her hysteric fit, swaying back and forth as she tried to walk Mina made her way down a small hall way she'd randomly found while listening in on Alex's fail attempt at casually speaking with his idolized femme.

Most of the other hallways she'd seen had at least a few people walking down it. This one was completely deserted making it all the more interesting. "I just need some really creepy music, dark lighting and this would be a perfect set up for a horror film." Her day dream of being in a suspenseful moment of a movie with all of her favorite horror movie killers was ruined when the hallway opened into a kind of bubble shaped room. There was barely anything in it except a single podium with something small and shiny sitting in a glass container. On the walls were etched Cybertronian glyphs she couldn't read and cables leading down to the base of the podium. Mina didn't even notice the larger entrance that stood eight feet to her right, all she could focus on was the tiny little shiny.

/-/

The laugh she'd gotten out of Alex' failure at conversing had dispersed her gloomy cloud and opened her mind to what she wanted to do. Which for some strange reason was to find Mina as soon as possible. Tapping into her thoughts all she heard was,**_ ' Hehehe, always nice to have something to rub into an older sibling's face…Oooooooo, shiiiiiiiiiiny.'_** The room that she was in briefly flashed through Jenna's mind. A small shiny and Cybertronian glyphs equalled something very precious, something that Mina was apparently going to tamper with.

**'ALEX! STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING AND MEET ME BY THE HALL ENTRANCE! MINA IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING SUPER STUPID AGAIN! AND DON'T TELL ANY OF THE BOTS!'** This shout out sent Jenna dashed out the door and went for the hall entrance.

/-/

Instead of Ironhide Alex had come across the twins, Sunstreaker kept walking towards their scheduled training session with Ironhide while Sideswipe stopped to ask with a rather cruelly amused smile, "How's your face? Heard you took a rather nasty fall…right in front of Arcee."

**'Curse comm systems! I hope Arcee only told them because she was concerned.' ** Playing it cool Alex did his best to not show a reaction from Sideswipe's teasing. On their trip together to the city Alex couldn't help but answer the questions that Sideswipe asked, most of them about the bond he had with Mina and Jenna. As they talked Alex figured out how both the twins always ended up in trouble, Sideswipe was curious enough to go through with one of his brother's pranks just to see the end result. Without meaning to Alex had let slip his interest towards Arcee, Sideswipe just told him to get in line behind all the other mechs that were after her spark. "Not the first time I've tripped over my own feet, I don't have years of coordination training like you and Sun - Uuuuh, crap! Just forgot I had something important to tell Ratchet and I told him to wait for me in the med bay. I'll watch you get your aft handed to you by Ironhide another time!" Alex cursed at his timing and inability to produce a decent cover story on the spot, unable to fix his verbal fumble he took off to see what was going on with Mina that would warrant Jenna's immediate concern.

Sideswipe felt just a bit insulted, did Alex really think that pathetic excuse of a lie would work on him? Keeping his optics zeroed in on Alex, Sideswipe watched him run to the nearest hallway and abruptly gain momentum. A second after Alex disappeared down the hall Jenna went running down the same hall. _**'Sunny, do you want to get dented by Ironhide or see what the two less annoying humans are running for?'**_

_**' I'll take Ironhide thanks. He won't get organic mess all over my paint job or interior.'**_

_** 'You go on ahead then, I'm trailing after them.'**_ Sideswipe wouldn't be able to properly follow them with his body being so huge, leaving him to activate his holoform.

_** ' What's got you so interested? They're probably playing some human game or running away from the Hatchet.'**_ Though Sideswipe was the curious one out of the two of them, Sunstreaker was intrigued just enough by his brother's focus of attention to give it attention himself.

_**' Alex told me that there are only three things that will get Jenna running at full speed the way she was when she went after Alex just now. The first being something trying to kill her. Then there's running from Hatchet.'**_

_**'And the third?'**_

_**'Alex or Mina need her help immediately.'**_ Sideswipe's holoform took off running the same second Sunstreaker activated his to go along, he wasn't going to help the humans. He just knew that trouble had a 50/50 chance of being fun. More fun than putting a few dents in Ironhide.


	17. Chapter 17

** J: Yay for another update already! You can all thank me rewatching the first and second Transformer movies for this quick and long update :3 And for the record I am not good at knowing certain parts of the body as you will see around half way through the chapter but you should get the general idea of what I'm saying ahha.**

**Thanks to Khalthar my BETA for yet another quick clean up job :3**

**For Mina's version look for 'Transfan Mania: The Rewrite' by LynxbyLynx**

**For Alex' version look for 'Bridge to NoWhere' under my profile**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Transformers that are mentioned, the only thing I own is myself.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Alex was cutting his speed down enough to stay behind Jenna, his longer legs naturally would have put him past her.<p>

Wheezing with the effort to talk and run at the same time Jenna snapped back in reply, "Not a clue, I'm just going off of this little tugging sensation. Mina's the human radar, remember?" Jenna's speed cut down another notch from the muscles in her side deciding to cramp right after answering. She hated running but would tolerate it for her spark siblings.

They took another left to finally see the open doorway that showed Mina in the center of the room. Even with the shortening distance between them Alex and Jenna could tell Mina was holding something small and apparently shiny, there wouldn't have been a big smile of admiration on her face otherwise. "MINA! Put that back now!"

"Hm? Oh hey guys. What's wrong? I'm not doing anything to it, just staring at it. It's so shiny and beautiful. See?" In her 'Shiny Trance' Mina remained entirely mellow while turning to show Jenna and Alex the little bit of metal that had grabbed her attention. Jenna and Alex slid to a stop at the sight of what she held.

"Mina, as shiny as it is, you really need to put that back where you got it. It's the sliver of the All Spark that Sam used to bring Jetfire back online. It was in this guarded room for a reason. To keep it safe." Alex spoke slowly and stepped cautiously towards Mina. This was his first time encountering her in this state of mind but didn't want to take the risk of her going berserk before he could get close enough to snatch the All Spark sliver away.

Mina broke from her trance enough to get the gist of what he planned through the bond. On alert she pulled the sliver to her chest and covered it with both her hands, "I told you I'm not doing anything to it! I'll put it back when I'm done staring at it. No! You can't take my shiny!" Alex made a leap for Mina and the sliver, as a knee jerk reaction Mina snapped her hands and the sliver back away from Alex. Her grip slipped and the sliver went flying.

They could only watch in frozen horror as the sliver hit the ground and split into four even smaller pieces. In a mad dash Alex snatched up the first two pieces he could get his hands on, one in each hand. Jenna attempted to grab two as well only to get out done by Mina grabbing the last one. Waving her fist with the tiny piece she held Mina groused angrily, "See what you did? If you had just let me keep staring at it this wouldn't have happened."

"Are you really trying to blame this accident on us when you're the one that took it from its little shrine in the first place?" Jenna's expression matched her unimpressed tone of voice. Having lost just a little trust in her spark sister's sense of control she put the hand holding her piece against her chest to ensure Mina didn't get a chance to grab at it.

In place of the clever come back to the accusation made against her Mina began to bend into a ball moaning and whimpering clutching her hand. "Mina wha-? Nnngh!" Alex took a single step forward to check Mina for her cause of pain and fell to his knees attempting to restrain his yells of pain. Jenna couldn't do anything before the same happened to her.

The pain wasn't located in the same area for each of them. Though the bond made it difficult to differentiate whose pain came from where.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker figured out where they were headed and immediately deactivated their holoforms to get their real bodies moving. The All-Spark chamber had been modified with a door big enough for their alt modes to enter, and only select humans knew where the door was. How Alex, Mina, and Jenna managed to get into the chamber without clearance for the human door had them wondering if someone hadn't already snuck into the chamber to do some unauthorized research.

Getting into the chamber a millisecond before Sunstreaker Sideswipe took initiative, 'Ratchet, we've got a problem in the All-Spark chamber.'

'What are you two doing in the All-Spark chamber?' Ratchet's less than pleased tone didn't disguise the fact that Ratchet was already on the move to their location.

"Sides I don't see or feel the All-Spark sliver anywhere." Sunstreaker looked from the podium designed to hold the All-Spark sliver to the three humans, despite their condition his processor put together the conclusion that the missing sliver could only be their doing.

Sideswipe did a sweep of the room with all his sensors. Sunstreaker was right, there was barely a trace of the All-Spark sliver, it had miniscule radiation to begin with but even that had been enough for them to detect when sought out. The only radiation he was getting was coming off of the three humans writhing on the floor in pain. With no medical training on humans Sideswipe and Sunstreaker couldn't do anything to help until Ratchet showed up, which only took a few seconds much to Sideswipe's relief.

Seeing that it was the humans that were in trouble Ratchet activated his holoform to get on their level, "Talk to me, what's wrong? What did you do?"

He forced Alex to roll onto his back to get a better look. His eyes clamped shut along with his teeth Alex could barely get words out of his mouth, "All -All -Spark slivers…arms…Aggh!" Ratchet had to restrain Alex to keep him from curling into a ball. Knowing where to look Ratchet felt looked at the afflicted area, his spark skipped a couple pulses when realizing Alex had been straight to the point. The All-Spark sliver which had only been one little piece had been broken and the piece that Alex had been holding in each hand had burned through the palms of his hands to enter his body and was steadily moving up through his veins. 'Ratchet to Jolt, get the human medical staff to the All-Spark chamber immediately.'

'Don't tell me.'

'I won't.'

"Sideswipe keep him restrained." As Ratchet's holoform let go Sideswipe reactivated his to do as he was told. From his finger Ratchet took out a syringe with a powerful sedative, the injection was swift and precise, the effect in term was jus as fast. Alex was unconscious but his face twitches showed he was still in pain.

Attributing this to the bond he shared with Mina and Jenna, Ratchet moved over to the two girls. As he administered the same sedative to them he noticed with grim curiosity that Mina's right hand had a similar burn mark in the center of her palm as Alex, but Jenna's hands were clear. Only when he moved her hands did he find that the point of entry for the sliver she'd been holding started in the center of her chest.

The human medical team arrived just as Ratchet deactivated his holoform. In his alt mode he opened his rear doors for the medical staff to load their now calm bodies into his hold. As they worked the head doctor spoke with Ratchet, "Those burn wounds aren't natural Ratchet."

"I am well aware of that, those three in general are not natural. Move faster! I need to get those All-Spark slivers out before they permanently damage their systems!" The barked order startled Dr. Jones into running over to his medical staff and helping them load Alex into the back in the last bit of space available left for him. With him settled Ratchet slammed his doors shut and took off full speed for his medical bay where Jolt was already waiting for him.

Jolt turned out to have one other companion in the medical bay when Ratchet arrived. Optimus had been in one of his rare recharge naps when Ratchet went flying out of his medical bay, following his signal to the All-Spark chamber Optimus nearly went after him, he was stopped when Jolt came from the training field to find the nearest human medical staff member. The chain reaction was several of the staff members including the head doctor running off towards the All-Spark chamber. Concerned about who among their human allies had been injured, Optimus checked the schedule he'd been given at the beginning of the day telling where Will and Robert should be located. Will was in a conference with General Mooreshower, he knew that Will was indeed doing this since he'd seen Will walk towards the conference room with his own optics before going into recharge. As for Robert Epps this was his free period, add in the knowledge that Robert did have access to the All-Spark chamber and Optimus assumed the worse.

His concern remained even when it was shown that Robert wasn't the injured person, seeing that it was their three newest human residents Optimus turned serious optics to Ratchet, "How is it they were able to enter the All-Spark chamber? Only select personnel have access."

"We'll have to ask them that after we get the All-Spark slivers out of their bodies…This is very peculiar. The minimal amount of radiation coming off of the slivers made it possible for me to track their movement, I don't understand how but they were moving against their blood flow and gravity traveling up. But…the slivers have stopped and the radiation is fading fast." Using his optics like laser pointers Ratchet pointed out where the slivers had settled in the humans. In Alex the sliver in each arm had stopped in the upper arm settled just above the bone just still unnoticeable on the surface. The sliver in Mina had traveled further past the arm and around to the back of her neck just about where the spinal cord attached to the nerves leading to the brain. Jenna's sliver had decided to sink further into her body rather than travel anywhere, it remained exactly where it had entered the body, only now behind her ribcage. To add more to Ratchet's list of things he'd never believe without seeing the points of entry the slivers had made were steadily healing over to leave the faintest of scars.

Optimus watched the skin on the palms of Alex' hands completely heal over, his spark humming along with the confusion and concern he felt he had to ask, "Will you be able to remove the All-Spark slivers Ratchet?"

Ratchet was afraid someone would ask, venting a sigh Ratchet responded honestly, "I won't know until I try. The sedative I gave them should keep them under for a few hours. Alex will be the easiest attempt, Mina and Jenna will need to be done with human assistance. You will be the first to know if anything changes Optimus." Optimus nodded, there was no one he trusted more than Ratchet with a case as dangerous as this.


	18. Chapter 18

**J: Ahha, soooo...Yay for an update? Ah ha ha...Yes, I know, it's been forever since I updated and not only this but my Babysitter readers have been waiting FOREVER for Beth's introduction. I won't give you an explanation (unless you want one) and just reassure you that Beth is almost ready to be posted.**

**Mina's version is under LynxbyLynx titled 'Transfan Mania: The Rewrite'**

**Alex' version is under my profile titled 'Bridge to No Where'**

**Love goes to Khalthar for editing!**

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers (more or less)

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Who are you? Why did you pull me out of recharge?'<strong>_ It was a voice that he'd never heard before. Yet he knew it was a voice he'd known from the beginning of his memories, he just couldn't put a face or name to the owner.

**"My name is Alex. Who are you?" **

_** 'Alex? Never heard of that kind of designation before. Well whatever, what are you doing dragging me out of recharge? I was dreaming of my sweet femme.'**_ Alex didn't miss that this strange familiar voice didn't answer his question of who they were, and knowing he wasn't going to get an answer by repeating the question Alex went with cooperation. He was getting worried about Mina and Jenna. They were just on the edge of his senses but not firmly in place. It was as if they were right there next to him but someone or something was standing between them.

**"Sorry about that, it wasn't intentional. Pit, I don't even know why I'm here. Last thing I remember is stopping my spark sister from messing with the All-Spark slivers then…then they burned into my hands…Ratchet…Ratchet showed up and gave me something to knock me out, so…that makes this a dream."** Alex was grateful the voice didn't interrupt, saying all this helped organize his last memories.

_**'Ratchet the Hatchet is still functional? Wait…How long have I been in recharge? You said the All-Spark slivers? What happened that it isn't a cube anymore? Talk to me Alex.'**_ The voice was beginning to sound confused and very distressed. The space that Alex was in was shifting along with the changing voice. It had all been black, which was fitting since it was a dream, but now images were flashing through the darkness. They were dim and unfocused, the only things he was able to make out being Cybertronians. Three of them, two of them were green though one was shorter than the other, the third was a shade of purple. As the voice was familiar so was the images flashing by, the more Alex tried to focus on how he knew the voice and images the more a searing pain burned throughout his arms straight to his skull.

**"There's too much to tell…I think I'm waking up, maybe we'll talk more in another dream. Tell me, who are you?"** Alex was positive he was beginning to wake up, the darkness was turning grey as light broke through, as it got brighter the images vanished.

_**'Primus says you'll figure it out for yourself, we'll be talking again. Under different circumstances I'd be against this idea of his, but if it means my sisters are fine and well then I'll let things play out as he sees fit. Take care of them Alex, I wasn't able to keep them safe myself. I'm depending on you.'**_ The light penetrated the darkness entirely causing the voice to fade entirely after this last message that carried such a heavy feeling right to his heart. As confusing as it was Alex wouldn't let the voice down, he would protect his spark sisters until the very end of his existence.

The first thing Alex was aware of was the burning sensation in his arms, as his sight cleared up Alex moved his hands to touch the spot where it hurt most. His hand passed over his face causing him to stop and stare, there was a small patch of skin that was pink and raw. He checked his other hand and saw the same thing, his dream floated through his mind as a fresh memory, bringing with it the revelation he'd made about what had happened. Sitting up faster than his body would have liked Alex looked around for Mina and Jenna, his heart rate slowed when he found them laying on the beds next to him. He was still concerned, he couldn't feel them completely when he'd been dreaming and still couldn't feel them as much as he should have been able to. "Alex how do you feel?"

Taking his eyes and question of why from his spark sisters Alex focused on Ratchet sitting at his massive desk on the other side of the room. Ratchet was either very bad at hiding emotions or he wasn't aware that his face plats were contorted in rage. Moving back just a bit Alex replied in a dry voice, "My arms feel like they're on fire, besides that and a dry throat I feel fine." The only reason for Ratchet's anger seemed to be their messing with the All-Spark figuring this Alex tried to clear his throat, failing to moisten it any he continued anyways, "I'm really sorry about what happened to the All-Spark sliver, it was an accident. If you're going to throw anyone in the brig it should be me."

This removed the glare off Ratchet's face plates, "No one is getting thrown in the brig. After everything you three have proven I'm willing to trust you that it was an accident."

Alex exhaled a loud sigh of relief. He didn't think being put in the brig would look too good to Arcee. His eyes looking to Mina and Jenna once more he noticed their eyebrows were furrowed, they were sleeping restlessly. "Ratchet how are they?"

"You can't tell?" Ratchet rose from his seat to stand next to Alex' bed. It wasn't unheard of for a bond to be closed or blocked between siblings if one wanted to keep something from another.

His voice quiet Alex changed his gaze back and forth between the two girls watching for any sign that they were waking up. "Vaguely, something is muffling the bond. Ratchet…is it possible for Primus to make contact with humans?"

This question seeming to come out of no where but Alex' concern Ratchet answered honestly, "Primus is to us what God is to humans. Where he places his will can be upon any he so chooses. I wouldn't worry Alex, the readings I'm getting from Mina and Jenna are…normal at least. While we wait for them to come around, why don't you tell me exactly what happened."

Figuring it would be better for their case for the facts to be told Alex tore his eyes from the girls, his end of the bond was constantly pressing against the invisible force keeping him from knowing what was going on with them.

Mina knew two things for fact, the first being that she must be unconscious or something like that, and two being that she needed to get her shiny back when she woke up.** 'I told them I wasn't going to do anything but look at it, but do they trust their little sister? Nope.'**

_** 'Who's making all the noise?'**_ A disembodied voice abruptly talking to her was not anticipated, neither was the sense of being watched from every angle.

From her spot in the blackness that she was sitting on (she thought she was sitting anyways) Mina did her best to look around.** 'The only one making noise is you, this is my personal head space thanks. Mind telling me what you're doing?'** If the voice told her it was her conscience she would just laugh, she knew what her conscience sounded like and it wasn't this voice. But this disembodied voice sounded familiar from somewhere else, it was like that annoying itch you couldn't scratch in the middle of your back. Whoever it was sat just far enough out of reach for her to recall the owner.

_** 'Right, I'm inside someone else's processor. Sorry other voice, but I'm not Soundwave, I don't know what goes on in other bot's minds.'** _The more the voice talked the more that itch of information burned on Mina's back, she needed a name for this voice and she needed it immediately or she wouldn't be able to settle. At the mention of Soundwave and the terms Cybertronians use Mina began to pick out a tall slender outline made of haze.

Doing her best to focus only on the hazy outline Mina tried to get the voice to talk more,** 'You knew Soundwave? I like Soundwave, he's the coolest of all the Decepticons. Megatron comes up right behind him.'** This triggered a different reaction, instead of the haze becoming more solid and defined blurry images appeared on either side of the unclear body. If she squinted in a certain way Mina was sure she saw Soundwave holding a smaller slimmer bot that was likely a femme against his chest plates. The femme didn't have clear face plates and in another image there seemed to be a smaller version of her sitting on the armrest of Megatron's throne, wherever Megatron keeps his throne.

_**'I'll give you points for good taste, what's your designation?'**_

**'Mina, what about you?**'

_**'It's - What?…You're kidding…WHAT? An organic?…Starscream? Of all the miserable mechs, it was Starscream? This I will not accept. Mina, are you listening still?'** _Mina was most definitely listening, with much interest. All at once the images had vanished along with the hazy body, hearing the voice talking to either itself or another voice Mina was beginning to wonder if she was developing schizophrenia, Ratchet would have a field day with that.

** 'I'm still here, this is my brain you're holding a three way convo in after all.'** She figured a little reminder wouldn't cause any harm.

_**'Apparently. When you wake up, because you're dreaming if you didn't know that, I want you to go find Starscream then shove something through his spark chamber. Preferably something that will destroy his pathetic back stabbing life source. Oh, and a few dents put into Skywarp and Thundercracker wouldn't be too bad.**_'

Even though the hazy outline of the body had vanished Mina still made a face where it had once had been,** 'Yea I will get right on that…Notice the sarcasm? That's me not promising anything until you tell me what the frag is going on in my head!'**

_** 'Don't go yelling at me for answers. Ask Primus, he's the one messing with us…Alright, not messing…meddling. Now wake up and do what I said.'**_

Mina woke up cursing, sitting up she put her hands to the back of her neck where it felt like the sharpest knife was digging in right in the middle. "Son of bitch! Someone get me a set of tweezers, there's a pain in my neck and it's not staying!"

"Whoa Mina, easy. Tweezers aren't going to get that sliver of the All-Spark out of your neck. Here drink some water." Alex grabbed Mina's hands to keep her from clawing at the skin on her neck. When he offered a glass of water, she gladly accepted and chugged it down in four gulps.

"Ugggh, did you say a sliver of the All-Spark is in my neck?…My shiny is in my body? I can't see my shiny if it's under my skin. Why don't you take it out? Hatchet, I'm looking at you for answers here." More distressing than knowing that the All-Spark sliver was in her neck was the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to admire its amazing glimmer in just the right lighting.

"I attempted to remove the All-Spark slivers more than once while you three were unconscious. The All-Spark refused to be removed and managed to use enough radiation to rust my tools, even the human medical staff had the same issue. And it was with Alex that we tried, his All-Spark slivers are in a safer operation location than both yours and Jenna's." Ratchet reached back to the desk and grabbed the mentioned tools to show that they had indeed been rusted from tip to handle wherever there was metal.

Rubbing at her eyes with the palm of her hands Mina grumbled low under her breathe, "First the shiny gets broken, then that voice tries to make me kill Starscream and now I can't look at the shiny again. What a day." The grit clear from her eyes she sent a slight tug for the need of a hug to Jenna, when it was met by an invisible blockade she paused in all her motions._ 'Bro can you hear me?_'

_'Yea, but you can't get through to Jenna, neither can I. It was the same way before you woke up. You just said something about a voice, was it a voice you felt familiar hearing but you couldn't name the owner of?_' Just as Alex had for the past two hours Mina kept her eyes focused on Jenna, being able to get a response from Alex was a minor relief. Yes they were spark siblings, but her bond with Jenna was much stronger than it was with Alex. Not getting the usual comfort and reassurance was unsettling for Mina.

_'That's exactly what happened, I doubt your voice asked you to kill Starscream though. Do you think…' _

_'That Jenna is going through the same thing with a weird voice in her dream, I entirely believe that that is what's happening. Once she wakes up and gets over the initial pain shock that Ratchet is anticipating we'll talk more about the weird voices._' Alex put a hand on Mina's shoulder, their bond with each other wasn't at max level, but their concern for Jenna went beyond 100 percent.

**"Stay calm Jenna, stay calm. You're not dead; if you were dead, you wouldn't be thinking or able to speak. You're still alive, just alone and in complete darkness and unable to feel Alex or Mina." **Jenna had been petrified upon coming to her somewhat senses in the void she was facing. Her deepest fear of death had gripped her mind and tried to convince her into panicking; by speaking out loud she slowly stopped her brain from feeding her more fear.

**_"You're not dead, but you sure are annoying. You woke me up from a good recharge you know." _**The disembodied voice had Jenna attempting to turn this way and that to find the source; she wanted to see anything other than darkness to ease of the rest of her fear. As it stood the voice's one statement had settled her down more than her own mutterings.

**"Who are you? Can you show yourself, please? I don't want to be alone here. Wherever here is."** The darkness ate the sound of her voice and pulled more fear into her mind.

**_"I was going to tell you to show yourself first, I'm just as clueless as you are. Tell me your designation."_** The tone of demand sounded familiar, every fluctuation of the voice rang a bell in her memory that told her she knew the owner of the voice. There, just on the edge of her peripheral vision was a shimmering silver outline. The color green touched the lining on the inside.

**"I'm Jenna, now will you tell me your name?**" Jenna felt herself turn to look at the silver outline head on but it only moved her vision to stick in her peripheral. She was taking comfort from the voice but not being able to see the owner of the voice head on was edging up a bit of annoyance.

The silver outline acquired more green to fill the outline, it also seemed to grow in size to the point where Jenna could only see the outline of the foot. The foot was on her right side, on her left a second outline began to take shape. An outline of three shapes, unable to see either of these outlines head on rose her annoyance to frustration. In her thoughts, she felt herself trying to close her eyes to just try and stop hurting her eyes from attempting to look, however her eyelids didn't seem to exist in this reality of darkness and silver outlines.

**_'I would tell you…If Primus wasn't telling me to keep quiet and let you figure it out for yourself. I would also like to tell you to get lost and leave me alone to sulk after everything I've just heard, but it seems you're stuck with me and vise versa.'_**The bodiless voice carried a tone of frustration that matched hers right to a T. The news of being stuck with each other did not help emotional matters and only confused her already overloaded mind further. Hearing the involvement of Primus notched her knowledge to the point where her brain just wanted to stop working and let everything else go by in bliss. Sadly, none of this would happen.

Instead, what did happen was the darkness began to lift and her eyes began to burn with the light that was entering her kind of existing retinas. Lifting a hand to shade her eyes Jenna heard one more curse and a grumble about not enjoying the way life had played out in the end.

They felt the bond open before Jenna began to wake up, they got beside her just as she started moaning and whimpering while curling up into a ball. Yes Alex' hands still burned with each beat of his heart, and Mina could barely move her head without feeling a sting vibrate up and down her spine. But Jenna being far more sensitive to pain and having the sliver nestled nice and snug in the centre of her chest hurt just a little more than their pain since it was her lungs and heart that responded in irritation to the alien substance and radiation that had forced its way into the body. "Jenna just calm down and try taking a couple deep breathes." Alex kept his voice steady and soft making sure to reinforce his words through their bond. Mina had a hand on Jenna's head and moved it in a petting manner.

The first breath she took in sent her entire chest on fire, the second and third let her body adjust more to the pain. Uncurling was brutal, once she lay flat she felt much better. Opening her eyes in a bit of a glare Jenna grumbled, "Would it be fair to blame this on Primus? According to the annoying entity in my head he was the one who planned all this."

Mina and Alex exchanged a look of confirmation, just as they had expected Jenna had had an encounter with something or someone just as they had. Judging from Jenna's pained expression they would have to hold the conversation at another time when the three of them weren't ready to rip their bodies apart from moving. Which would be after Ratchet gave them some ibuprofen.


End file.
